Silent Yet Deadly
by BlackWingedAngel-Lucifer
Summary: Yuki's a simple romance novelist and Shuuichi is a coldhearted, blood thirsty assassin part of a gang by the name Bad Luck. Shuuichi's had a rough past and trusts no one except for his gang members.
1. Prologue Fateful First Encounter

Gravitation  
Title: Silent Yet Deadly  
Prologue: Fateful First Encounter  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot because Maki Murakami-sama owns Gravitation. TT  
Summary: Yuki's a simple romance novelist and Shuuichi is a cold-hearted, blood thirsty assassin part of a gang by the name Bad Luck. Shuuichi's had a rough past and trusts no one except for his gang members and would never find himself in a relationship especially not with a guy because he's homophobic. Yuki accidentally discovers him and falls in love but with Shuuichi the way he is what is Yuki to do? The story is better, I just suck at writing summaries so please read! Thank you.  
Warning: In this story Hiro has long brown hair (refer to the OVA), Shuuichi has long, red, messy hair (refer to the manga) and Fujisaki has black hair pinned back into a small ponytail (similar to Miroku's from Inuyasha). Strange I know. But it's a cute image I came up for them. Personally, I think they look cool together like that XD. Also, Yuki and Shuuichi do not act like themselves, I think its called Out Of Character o.O? But if anything, their personalities are switched. laughs nervously Well I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
Note: This font means flashbacks, memories, dreams, etc.

Tokyo, Japan. Year nineteen ninety-nine. Beginning of October.

The night was quiet and peaceful and all that could be heard were the soft howls the wind made as it gently blew through the night. It was late, probably around a quarter to eleven. Most people were tucked away warmly in the comfort of their beds, sleeping soundly because the following day they had to get up for work and school. But during this time of night, an assassination group known by the name of Bad Luck were always out, silently killing their sworn enemies. Everyone knew of this group, but few knew what they looked like and no one knew who they were after or why or even when they came out to assassinate their enemies. The reason for that is because Bad Luck were always in disguise and only came out at night when no one was around. They never traveled together because it would be too obvious with the way they dress, especially on the rare occasions they came out during the day.

A figure dressed in all black with small chains falling from the side of his pants had weapons of all sorts in every pocket and some hidden away in his coat and in his shoes ran through across the street pulling out a simple revolver and firing effortlessly at spaces that seemed empty but successfully killing one man with each bullet. He hadn't missed a shot and hadn't wasted a single bullet. He ran quickly and didn't even bother to look at his enemies as he ran by, firing as he did because he already knew where every single one of them were hidden. Skill such as his was unbelievable and almost like an evil magic.

No one could surpass him. No one was able to pull the stunts he did and therefore he was known as the devil himself. Everything about him said devil-long red hair, always dressed in red and black and perfect murdering skills. He had the evilest of looks, with a glare that could kill if your eyes locked with his emotionless violet pools and when he was serious or in a bad move, you didn't want to mess with him unless you have a death wish because he will show no mercy. He enjoyed killing these men and never hesitated and if someone even dared to get in the way, he'd kill them without a second thought. Why? Because he'd abandoned all emotions ten years ago. Not only that, but he didn't fear death and lived a care free life. He just wanted to see and taste and smell the fresh fallen blood of his enemies. That was how he worked hence where the people came up with calling him the devil himself. Of course, those were small reasons for that. The biggest reason of all was because his family name was Shindou, a family everyone feared but that's another story which will be put into much detail at another time.

Shuuichi was pretty sure he killed every single guy there but stood still for a moment to concentrate to see if he could sense anyone else around. His eyes were closed and his body relaxed a bit. Everything was quiet now. Then slowly, footsteps came into his range of sound and he quickly turned around, pointing his gun at an ordinary human, as he called them. 'Shit.' He thought. If he hadn't been wearing a hat and a pair of sunglasses the guy would have found out who he was if the gun hadn't give it away. the blonde man stared at him, no sign of fear as he replaced his confused look with a blank expression. Then, a car drove by, the men inside firing there guns aimlessly at Shuuichi and missing poorly. "Get down!" He screamed at the blonde stranger. He pushed him into the nearby ally and fell to the floor with the man. It probably wasn't the best of choices as someone could have been hiding out there and for the fact that it lead to a dead end. Shuuichi got up on his hands and knees and turned over to the man. He was okay. A shadow came into view and he looked up and saw one of the man from the car standing before him, with his gun pointed at Shuuichi's head. Even so, Shuuichi had no look of fear since he welcomed death all the time. He slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off the man. Quickly he shot at something randomly behind the guy. "Is that the best you got? You missed badly." He laughed. Shuuichi smiled. The man did not like the look on his face and turned to face the direction Shuuichi shot in running into the trap. Bingo.

Shuuichi had shot the bullet and missed on purpose hopping the guy would turn that way but he hadn't so he gave that evil smile to make the guy think he was up to something. It was a quickly thought up plan and wasn't sure if the guy would fall for it. Guess he was giving them to much credit. He shot the guy from behind and the men from the car started to fire. Shuuichi had forgotten they were even there so his guard was down and they managed to shoot him in the shoulder and in the right side of his stomach. Then they quickly drove off, laughing loudly and proud at their first successful mission. Perhaps it was a mistake for him to come out on this mission without Hiro and Fujisaki but he didn't really need them except to warn him when an innocent was walking by. Then he remembered the blonde from before was still behind him. Shuuichi turned around and was ready o yell at the man instead of asking if he was okay because he could really care less. But half way there, he collapsed onto the floor and fell unconscious.

Shuuichi awoke to a bright room and a soft couch that he hadn't recognized which meant he wasn't back at HQ and Fujisaki nor Hiro knew of his whereabouts and were probably worrying. But really, did they need to worry about him of all people? Maybe a little since it wasn't like him to fall unconscious like that, especially out in the open where his enemy could have successfully killed him. Then a thought occurred to him, what if he was in the enemies hands right now. He jumped up off the couch and noticed that a blonde man was coming out from the kitchen, the same man from earlier. This made Shuuichi a little relieved but not too much not that his identity was exposed.

"So, you're finally awake. It's about time." The blonde said, handing Shuuichi a cup of hot chocolate. Shuuichi took it and glared at the man. Fortunately for the blonde it wasn't one of those deadly glares. "How long have I been here?" He asked annoyed. The blonde looked at him. "Not too long. Maybe about six hours at most." He said coolly. That pissed Shuuichi off. "Not long you say. I consider six hours a pretty damn long time." The blonde just laughed, he seemed to find Shuuichi amusing. Shuuichi deepened his glare and gritted his teeth. "What the hell is so funny? Do you even know who I am? How could you laugh when you have someone like me in your house?" Shuuichi was really pissed off now. "No, I don't think I know who you are. I've never seen you before." He said simply, not really caring who he was. Shuuichi was so close to screaming out who he was, but decided not too because it was better he kept his identity hidden. For all he knew, the guy could have brought him to the police station had he known who he was. He'd get a nice award for that since there was a big price on his head and only continuing to grow. "So, who are you? You're not going to tell me?" The blonde questioned. "Why should I?" Shuuichi responded with a question of his own. "You owe me for saving your life. The least you could do is tell me your name." He said simply. "I don't owe you anything. I would have been fine without your help. Sure, I fell unconscious and I have bad wounds. But for me, I would have woken up in a matter of five minutes and been on my way home to treat my wounds. Pain doesn't get to me easily and those wounds were merely scratches compared to the ones I'm used to." Shuuichi said proudly. "If that were so, why were you asleep on my couch for six hours?" The guy just didn't give up. Even if he didn't know who Shuuichi was, you'd think after seeing him fight the way he did you wouldn't bring him back to your house or annoy him this far.

Shuuichi was indeed shocked that the man didn't give up and was going to find out his name and annoy him as much as possible. Shuuichi growled and sipped the hot chocolate. "I don't sleep well. I'm always up at night and I try to sleep during the day, but I never seem to get a good nights sleep. Besides, I'm used to sleeping on a rough couch or on a futon on the floor. I guess I couldn't help myself when you placed me on your couch and I was able to get a decent nap for once." He said more calmly, not realizing his tone of voice changed and that he was giving in. He quickly recovered and added to that with a, "But if you left me there on the cold hard floor of the ally, I would have woken up quickly and that's what you should've done anyway." He gave a humph and folded his arms across his chest. "Is that so? Well, then, you should be thankful I didn't because I allowed you a good nights sleep which you hadn't done for a while now. So why are you so angry?" The blonde was still calm. "By the way, my name is Eiri Yuki just in case you're wondering. So, what's yours? It's only fair that you tell me now." "I didn't ask for your name. I don't care-" Shuuichi paused. "Eiri Yuki?" He stared at the blonde with amazement in his eyes. This surprised Eiri greatly. The redheads attitude completely changed after hearing his name. He would have told him earlier had he known it would calm him down.

When Shuuichi had nothing to do during the day or no missions to go on since most of them were taken care of at night, he would sit in the living room of HQ and read one of Eiri Yuki's many books. He had a huge collection of the authors stories and most of the time during the day, his books occupied the assassins mind. His friends couldn't seem to pull him away from them. Yes, even someone like Shuuichi had time to read and act like a normal person. "What's with the sudden change of mood?" Yuki asked, confused. "Nothing. I just happened to have read all of your books is all." Shuuichi quickly recovered and his tone of voice got the attitude back. "The names Shindou. Shuuichi Shindou. Even if you don't know how I look, you should have been able to tell who I was by my fighting skills. Geez." Shuuichi sighed. He had decided to give away his identity. Yuki just stared at him. Shuuichi felt uncomfortable with the way he was being looked at. "I know you probably won't admit your honored to meet your favorite author of all time but I'll tell you I'm honored to meet the devil himself and still be in one peace after the way I spoke to you. And I'm pretty sure what you done back there wasn't all you had. Had you done more to those guys, perhaps I would have known who you were." Yuki had just complimented himself and Shuuichi in the same breath and yet, he had dissed him at the same time and even though he knew who Shuuichi was now, he still had no expression of fear. "Don't flatter yourself. I never said you were my favorite. And yes, you are lucky I don't kill you right here and now." Shuuichi said picking up the cup of hot chocolate and took a long sip. "I could tell I am by the way you looked at me when I told you my name so don't lie. And I know you wouldn't kill me, because what would you do without your favorite author." He said cockily. "You're so full of yourself. I have a life you know. I can find plenty of other things to do. If you keep up this attitude of yours, I might kill you. I have the guts to kill anyone who gets on my nerves so don't call me a wimp." Shuuichi yelled back defensively. Yuki just chuckled. "It's still early in the morning. Try getting some more sleep especially with the wounds you got there." Yuki said, yawning. "Haven't you listened to a thing I said? I can take these scratches. There nothing for me." Shuuichi laid back down and was quite annoyed at how he was being treated and how he wasn't feared. "And don't even think about bringing me in." He said sleepily. "I won't. Just rest." Yuki said quietly and walked to the bedroom.

Six hours later, it was a little past noon when Shuuichi awoke again. This time he woke smelling a delicious lunch. He was starving and the food smelt great. He was surprised that he was able to sleep so much in the situation he was in and was surprised he didn't wake up in a jail cell. But at the same time he was happy for that and he had more energy than usual and just couldn't wait to eat. He walked into the kitchen and saw Yuki leaning on the counter, waiting for the meal to finish cooking. Realizing he was still with Yuki just made him lose his appetite. Last night the guy had really pissed him off. "Are you hungry?" Yuki asked, placing his hand on Shuuichi's cheek. Shuuichi moved quickly and slapped Yuki's hand away from him. That caught him by surprise. Shuuichi lost balance and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Yuki ran to his side and helped him up. "For an assassin of your level, your pretty clumsy. First getting wounded and now falling all over the place." Yuki said that on purpose to get on his nerves. "I don't recall giving you permission to touch me so what gives you the right to-" Shuuichi stopped as he noticed the worried expression on Yuki's face. "Your wound opened. Come to the bathroom. I'll put new bandages on you." Yuki got up and helped Shuuichi off the floor. Shuuichi was shocked by the expression that covered Yuki's face mostly because no ones ever looked at him with concern and worry in their eyes, only uncaring eyes filled with hatred came his way. Even so, he knew a worried face when he saw one. So he let Yuki tend to his wounds.

Shuuichi sat down on the toilet and Yuki started unwrapping his bandages. "Does it hurt?" Yuki asked, concern still in his voice. Shuuichi could only manage to shake his head 'no' because he didn't trust himself to speak yet. He was still in shock. "I'm surprised you didn't give me a 'What's it to you?' or 'Why would a little scratch like this hurt me?' And was a little touch like that so bad it had to make you fall and open your wound? I'm not going to bite you, you know." It pissed Shuuichi off to hear Yuki mimic him like that but he didn't let t bother him. "Why would you want to touch me anyway? And yes, it is a big deal. I don't like to be touched especially not by people I don't know. How am I supposed to know if you would try anything?" Shuuichi replied, angrily. "I wouldn't think about trying anything when yo could probably kill me for it. Besides, I touched you gently, there was no harm in that. but you just had to fall and cause yourself to bleed. Well, you are an assassin. There are a lot of people after you so I guess it's like a reflex and instinct to move away." Yuki decided to end the conversation like that.

Yuki discarded the bloody bandage and took out a new one and began to wrap it around Shuuichi's wound. There was an awkward silence between them since they dropped the conversation so Yuki decided to continue it to further annoy Shuuichi. "You made a big deal about it before but you seem to trust me enough now if you're letting me treat your wounds." "Hey, I gave you permission this time and besides, you're the only one who would treat my wounds even if I don't ask or even if I don't want you to." Shuuichi was so annoyed that he hadn't realized what he just said. "I'm the only one? So, what happens when you get worse then this? No one takes care of you?" Yuki asked, the concern returning to his voice. "I didn't mean it like that." Shuuichi replied quietly. His eyes had a very painful look to them but Shuuichi shrugged it off and regain his composure. "I can take care of myself you know. I'm not weak!" He gave Yuki an angry look but he realized that Yuki wasn't convinced. Shuuichi pretended not to notice the look in his eyes and quickly looked away, trying to avoid it. "It's all done. Come on, lets go eat lunch. You must be starving." Yuki shrugged. Shuuichi got up and followed him to the kitchen and they ate lunch together in silence. They didn't even make eye contact.

After lunch was over, Shuuichi went back to his place on the couch and Yuki joined him. Shuuichi didn't quite feel comfortable with Yuki sitting so close to him especially since he was probably very vulnerable at that moment. His weapons were on the side table at the other end of the couch and he was wounded although he didn't consider them to be that bad and if that weren't enough, he was topless. Shuuichi blushed at the thought. What was he thinking? But he wasn't wrong as Yuki slid his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Shuuichi tried to pull away, but this time he couldn't. It actually hurt when he moved, probably because his wound just opened and if he struggled anymore it would open again. But what would happen if he let Yuki do that? It wouldn't go that far, right? Shuuichi tried to reassure himself but the idea of having another guy sitting so close with his arm wrapped around him, scared him and disgusted him even more. "You're not going to try to break free?" Yuki asked sarcastically. He knew Shuuichi was trying his hardest to get away without straining himself to much. "Get the hell off of me! You're doing this on purpose. Why are you taking advantage of me in my time of need? As soon as I'm better, I'm going to kill you!" Shuuichi threatened, but didn't sound too convincing or too serious either. "Is that a threat? And since when do YOU of all people have a time of need? I thought it wasn't that bad, these wounds?" Yuki teased. "Yuki! Get off me! Don't try to change the subject and don't mock me. You know damn well what I meant!" Shuuichi was becoming desperate. He was out of breath now and stopped struggling.

"Is that all you got? I thought you were stronger. Your no fun." Yuki said. "I'm not here for your amusement." Shuuichi said calmly unlike his usual harsh come backs. He turned to his side and rested his head on Yuki's chest and closed his eyes. Although Yuki was surprised, he wrapped both of his arms around Shuuichi and pulled him close. Yuki buried his face in Shuuichi's hair and let out a soft moan. "Your hair smells nice, Shuuichi." Shuuichi just smiled not sure if Yuki saw it or not but he did. "You might be an assassin, but a smile suits you a lot better." Shuuichi just gave a low 'mhm' in response. Yuki softly brushed the locks of hair from Shuuichi's face. Shuuichi opened his eyes half way, sleepily. He was still tired after all the sleep he was able to get, but then again, he hadn't gotten much sleep so now was the perfect time to make up for that. He leaned in close to Yuki and made himself comfortable and closed his eyes once more. He definitely didn't like the idea he was in Yuki's arms because he was a guy but just this once, he'll let it go. In a matter of minutes, Shuuichi fell asleep for the third time. Yuki laid down and placed the sleeping boy beside him, careful not to open the wounds and carefully wrapped his arms around his waist. Then, Yuki began to fall asleep as well.

A/N: I really like the way this chapter came out. It's the first time a first chapter came out the way I like it XD. Usually, I write a first chapter to get it started so that it's over with and I can make the rest of the story the better parts. Well, it doesn't matter what I think, I just hope you all liked it. But I promise it will get better and there are going to be two really dark chapters that you all might kill me for. My writers block finally went away and brought me such a great plot! I'm so happy XD Well if you liked it, review, if not, you don't have to but I do appreciate all and every kind of reviews.


	2. Chapie 1 For Better or For Worse

Gravitation   
Title: Silent Yet Deadly  
Chapter 1: For Better or For Worse  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot because Maki Murakami-sama owns Gravitation. TT  
Summary: Yuki's a simple romance novelist and Shuuichi is a cold-hearted, blood thirsty assassin part of a gang by the name Bad Luck. Shuuichi's had a rough past and trusts no one except for his gang members and would never find himself in a relationship especially not with a guy because he's homophobic. Yuki accidentally discovers him and falls in love but with Shuuichi the way he is what is Yuki to do? The story is better, I just suck at writing summaries so please read! Thank you.  
Warning: In this story Hiro has long brown hair (refer to the OVA), Shuuichi has long, red, messy hair (refer to the manga) and Fujisaki has black hair pinned back into a small ponytail (similar to Miroku's from Inuyasha). Strange I know. But it's a cute image I came up for them. Personally, I think they look cool together like that XD. Also, Yuki and Shuuichi do not act like themselves, I think its called Out Of Character o. O? But if anything, their personalities are switched. laughs nervously Well I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
Note: This font means flashbacks, memories, dreams, etc.

Normal POV

Shuuichi slowly opened his eyes and felt too comfortable to get up. He wondered what time it was and moved his head to look at the cable box. A quarter after nine. The day seemed to go by so quickly, probably because he slept through most of it. Yuki shifted under him to make himself comfortable and let out a soft moan. Shuuichi jumped up from the couch and off of Yuki and was blushing a deep red. He couldn't believe he fell asleep like that and allowed Yuki to hold him that way. He must've been very tired. Then he felt a hand pull him back down on the couch and he screamed. "Calm down, Shuuichi. I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you always so tense?" Yuki paused. "Why is your face all red?" Shuuichi didn't turn to look at him and was still flustered from the way he had found himself a few moments ago. Now he wasn't too sure if he could trust Yuki. "Who the hell said you could touch me? And why were you asleep next to me? You better not have done anything while I was asleep!" Shuuichi yelled, his voice shaky as the thought occurred to him that Yuki might have done something . . . dirty to him. "So your face is red because your embarrassed that you fell asleep in my arms? It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I liked it and I thought it was cute. And don't blame me, you fell asleep like that and didn't protest. And no, I haven't done anything to you. I'm not like that, although I should've while I had the chance." Yuki said more to himself, thinking about how he lost his opportunity and was disappointed. Saying that only made Shuuichi blush deeper and he ran off to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

Yuki got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He was felling kind of hungry and decided that he should put dinner up. "Shuuichi, are you hungry? I'm going to make dinner." He yelled loud enough to make sure he was heard. There was no response. Yuki sighed and walked to the bathroom. There he found Shuuichi sitting on the toilet, holding the wound on his waist. This time, hat one reopened. With his other hand, Shuuichi was struggling to take off the bandage. "You know you could just ask for help." Yuki sighed. "I don't need help." Shuuichi grunted, annoyance clear in his voice. He was annoyed that Yuki was treating him like a baby. "You complain a lot. Why do I put up with you?" Yuki sighed again, helping Shuuichi untangle himself. "I never asked you to put up with me. You decided that o your own so don't blame me. And if I'm such a bother, then why don't you kick me out?" Shuuichi said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. He looked up at Yuki who just smiled. "I'm just kidding around with you. I wouldn't kick you out because then who knows if I'll see you again." Yuki said innocently. "You can't keep me here. As soon as I heal, I can kill you if that's what it takes to get out of here." Shuuichi said confidently. "You won't get better if you keep opening your wounds which means you'll be here with me for a long time." Yuki smiled evilly. Shuuichi didn't like the look in Yuki's eyes and didn't like the smile he just flashed at him. Since Yuki just finished bandaging him up, he pulled away and ran out of he bathroom and into the bedroom. Yuki walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find Shuuichi sitting on the bed, looking for something. "What are you looking for?" Yuki asked. "My shirt. I'm cold." Shuuichi lied without hesitation. He just wanted it so he would feel less vulnerable. Yuki walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt. "It may be too big for you but it should do. Unless, I can always warm you up." Yuki chuckled as Shuuichi's face turned red again.

Shuuichi tried to grab the shirt from Yuki but missed and tripped almost landing on the floor if Yuki hadn't caught him. The next thing he knew, he was sitting in Yuki's lap and their faces were dangerously close. Shuuichi looked at him nervously as Yuki pressed his hand to Shuuichi's cheek. "Are you all right?" Yuki asked with a low voice. Shuuichi could only manage to shake his head 'yes.' Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuuichi's waist and pulled him closer. Shuuichi blushed deepened as his lips brushed against Yuki's. Shuuichi's heart began to race as he realized Yuki was about to kiss him and had to get away before it happened. "Yuki, didn't you say you were going to make dinner? I'm starved!" Shuuichi yelled, standing up and running out of the room with such energy. Yuki just laughed and followed after him. He was disappointed but he's definitely get Shuuichi to kiss him.

After dinner, Shuuichi went back to the couch and sat down with a cup of hot chocolate Yuki made. Yuki walked into the room after cleaning up in the kitchen and Shuuichi had placed the half-full cup down on the table. The right sleeve of the shirt Yuki let him borrow fell down his shoulder and he cursed to himself. Yuki just stared. "What?" Shuuichi screamed annoyed at Yuki who stood there smiling. "Nothing. I'm going to bed. That is, if I can fall asleep after I slept most of the day. You shouldn't have a problem though. Good night." Yuki said and walked out of the room. Shuuichi didn't respond and waited to hear the door before he relaxed.

The following morning, Yuki walked out to the living room to find Shuuichi awake, tightly wrapped in a blanket and watching the TV "Why are you up so early?" "I didn't sleep last night." Shuuichi said harshly although he didn't intend to. Yuki gave him a questioning eyebrow. Yuki decided to let it drop and went in the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He came back in and went to sit next to Shuuichi but Shuuichi moved enough to leave space between them. Yuki pulled Shuuichi close to him and looked him in the eye. Shuuichi gulped and Yuki chuckled. "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine." Shuuichi sighed in relief when his phone rang. "I'll be right back." Shuuichi said happily as he ran out of the apartment to take the call.

"Yuki. I can't stay tonight." Shuuichi said when he came back in, trying to sound upset when in fact he was happy about it. "Why not?" Yuki asked immediately. "I have to be somewhere tonight." Shuuichi said seriously. "You got to kill someone." Yuki said and looked away. "It's my job. I don't care if you disapprove." Shuuichi said angrily. "One day you're going to end up getting hurt really bad. You might end up dead." Yuki looked at him. "So? I don't fear death." Shuuichi folded his arms over his chest. "I'm going to wash my clothes and I should be out of here soon." Shuuichi said as he walked out of the room.

Yuki's POV

I was kind of disappointed when he told e he'd be leaving tonight. I knew Shuuichi would leave eventually but I didn't want him to. I wanted him to stay just a little longer. Not only that, but he was happy when he told me that although he tried to hide it. The main reason I don't want him to leave is because if I let him go now, I may not see him again. Then one day on the news I'll hear that he's been murdered or caught by the police. I don't want to lose him.

Shuuichi may be an assassin, the worst as they come, but if he hadn't told me who he was, I wouldn't have known and it really wouldn't make a difference about how the way I feel for him. He's completely different from how the rumors described him. For an assassin of his status, he's pretty clumsy, and he does have emotions and he doesn't really kill anyone he meets otherwise I would've been dead by now. Or maybe it's just me. But, when I first met him, he really was cold-hearted and the more I got him to talk and the longer I spent time with him, well, maybe I changed him. I smiled at the thought of such an accomplishment. Me changing a cold-hearted, blood thirsty assassin like him into a normal person. It seemed impossible but I guess it was easier than it seemed.

I haven't been as lonely since I brought him here and I'm happy that I was able to meet him. I just couldn't resist from the moment I laid eyes on him. His cold personality and attitude goes perfectly with his looks. Long, messy red hair that fall over his face and over his eyes so beautifully and convenient for me so I can brush them aside, soft skin and such tempting soft lips. When our lips brushed together, it took all I had not to pin him down on the floor and have my way with him. I really wanted to and I was so sure I'd end up kissing him, but he just had to ruin the moment and run away. But at the same time, I'm glad I didn't. If I did, he would've ran to the living room, grabbed his gun and shot me to death when he escaped. His looks and personality draw me too him and I can't control myself. But I think his eyes is what draws me the most. Violet orbs that pierce the soul when angry yet can looks angelic when he's playing around which is quite rare. Not only that, but they seem to be filled with such a deep sadness that couldn't be explained. I hadn't noticed the first time I saw his eyes, but it suddenly became noticeable as if he had kept all his emotions hidden and now that he's met me, he was able to show them freely. His actions may show one type of emotion but his eyes say something completely different which is why I can tell when he's lying or when he's hiding something. His eyes tell a whole other story that wants to be kept hidden and forgotten but at the same time can't be because it's a big part of him and his past and maybe the whole reason for who he is today. And ever since I realized this, it's as if he's struggling. Stuck between what to do, stay the assassin he's been for years or become a normal person.

Or maybe I'm giving myself to much credit and getting my hopes up but it would be nice if he left it all behind for me. I would give anything to kiss him just once. To feel those silky soft lips against mine. He may look innocent, but with all the people he's killed, he's not. Although he seems nervous each time I touch him or sit near him or wrap my arm around him. Maybe it's instinct because he can't trust anyone in the position he's in, but he's been with me this long, long enough to know I won't do anything even if I wanted to because it may not be the right decision to lose my life over that but it'll be worth it. Maybe he doesn't want to be in a relationship or maybe he's not into guys? Well, I can fix that, I got him to change this much. I hope it's for the better.

At any rate, he was leaving soon, and I had to make sure I would keep in touch with him. I got up off the couch and walked to the bedroom to find him sitting on the edge of the bed watching the machine in the bathroom, waiting for his clothes to be ready. "Hey." I said calmly. He turned to look at me and didn't seem as nervous or upset as he was before. "Before you leave, I want some sort of contact information from you." I said demandingly. "Why? What for?" He asked annoyed. "To keep in touch with you. What else?" I said as if it were so obvious. "Why would you want to keep in touch with me? And who says I want to keep in touch with you anyway?" He said it so stubbornly. But I wasn't going to let him out of this one. "Yuki?" He looked up at me and looked like he wanted to ask me something but was hesitating. For some reason, the look on his face didn't suit him and it bothered me to see him like that.

I yearned to kiss him especially if it meant not staring at the painful expression on his face. But if I did, it would make him angry and I would be untrustworthy. But at this moment, I couldn't care less. It would be my last opportunity, so I took the risk as I leaned down to kiss him softly. At first he struggled a bit but gave up after realizing I wasn't going to let him out of it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The minute he allowed me entrance, I deepened the kiss and he let out a soft moan. His hands were clenched around the blanket on the bed as I kissed him. The feeling of his lips against mine, and the sound of his voice as he moaned made me want more and I went further as I pushed him onto the bed and pinned him down. He immediately clutched my sleeves and wasn't expecting this. I let my hands roam freely around his body, careful not to put to much pressure and open up his wounds. I slowly moved to his neck and nipped at it. "Ah, Yuki. . ." His voice was so sexy as he moaned my name in pleasure. I looked at him, he had a satisfied look on his face, it almost seemed like he didn't want me to stop but I could tell he did, so I stopped. The way he looked just then, his yes, I won't forget that and I would definitely like to see that look on him again. As I got off him and sat on the bed beside him, he sat up and hung his head down, trying to hide the blush with his bangs. "I'm sorry, Shuuichi. I got carried away." I said, trying to catch my breath. "Yuki." He whispered so low I could hardly hear him, but I knew he wasn't mad at the very least. "Why?" I looked at him, confused and h picked up his head and looked at me, tears forming in his eyes. "Why would you do that to me? Do you realize who I am? I could've killed you for that! But I'm not mad I'm just confused. Why would you kiss ME? Of all people? I'm not worthy. And I don't understand how you can put up with me especially with the way I treated you the past two days. Any normal person would have thrown me out of the house unless they were too scared to mess with me. . . But you. . . And why would you care for someone like me? I can't possibly return your love. I never been loved before and I never loved anyone either. I don't want to be involved with someone that way and if I did, it wouldn't be with a guy. So, why?" He cried, tears freely pouring from his eyes and it pained me more as each drop fell. I couldn't stand to see him like that and I didn't want to. Even though he might have just told me there's no hope for us to have a love life together, it didn't bother me. I just wanted to comfort him so I pulled his close to me and rested his head in my shoulder and held him tight, never wanting to let go. At this moment, I felt so guilty for all the dirty thoughts I might've had about us.

"Shuuichi, I don't care who you are or what you've done. You may not have been the nicest person, but you treated me as nicely as I treated you. And most of the time, you were just joking around. I could tell. I don't know how you are around others, but you're different around me. As long as you are you I don't care. Even you can be loved by someone, it's not impossible, even if your loved by a guy, you shouldn't be upset, you should be happy." I said as I pulled him off me to face me as I wiped the tears from his eyes and he sniffled as a bright blush covered his face.

Normal POV

Shuuichi clung back to Yuki and buried his face into his shoulder and took in the scent of his shirt. It was the first time anyone had showed him that kind of emotion. Most people looked at him with anger, disgust and pure hatred. It's the first time he's been showed love, especially that kind of love. Too bad Yuki was a guy but perhaps they could be friends although Yuki wouldn't give up on Shuuichi. He was happy that someone was able to love him and it made him happier that Yuki did, despite the fact that he was a guy. Why? Because Yuki was the first one to treat him with kindness and take care of him and treat his wounds and didn't look at him the way others did, the face he was so used to. Instead, Yuki just smiled and thought he was cute and often laughed at him. Yuki was the first person that hadn't feared him. Yuki released him and told him to go wash his face. When he let go of Shuuichi, he felt cold. Yuki's embrace was so warm and he didn't want to let go.

Then, a sudden wave of nervousness washed away all other emotions. What was he thinking? What was he doing? This was not a good sign as the words Hiro once told him, came to mind.

"A good assassin is able to master any technique but even if he has done so, there's always a possibility that he could lose if he shows any type of emotion. Why? Because emotions is one's greatest weakness. If you want to succeed, discard all emotions. However, if you do that, it will mean you are no longer human and you will truly be a blood thirsty killer. If that happens, you might lose yourself, as you are now and succumb to your evil side, the one thirsty for revenge. You may not be able to turn back to your normal self. You just wanted to be a temporary assassin but like that, you may end up one for the rest of your life. Although you may think it's a good idea because you will never feel any kind of pain and you can forget everything that's happened to you up until now, you are giving up the opportunity to live that normal life you always wanted." Hiro paused before continuing.

He took a deep breath. "And so I want you to remember this. One who does not feel pain, physical or mental, is not human especially one who forces himself to be immune to it by cutting himself over and over to drown out the mental pain thus beginning to feel numb when cutting himself because he's grown used to it the way you have. One who is immune to feeling such as cold and warm is not human. If it is one or the other, they can be considered human, but for you, there's no hope as both apply to you. That is why you are considered the devil, because both of these apply to you and you have skill that is said to be the devils own. Should you begin to feel any of this and falter between emotions, I advise you to run from battle as it can cause your greatest defeat and permanent death. You may not fear death, but if you die the way you are, there's a possibility you may not be reincarnated and granted that second chance. So if you want to live that happy life, don't let this happen. Even the slightest, I want you to come back to me and Fujisaki."

It wasn't something Shuuichi could easily forget since Hiro is the one who taught him everything he knows. His phone rang, startling from his thoughts and he picked it up. "H-Hello?" Shuuichi answered the phone hesitantly. It was Hiro. 'Speak of the devil.' Shuuichi thought sarcastically at the ridiculous figure of speech since he knew he was the devil. Unfortunately for him, Hiro noticed the tone of voice and asked if Shuuichi had been crying. Shuuichi tried to hide it and put on his normal attitude and tone of voice and acted his usual way. Of course, Hiro couldn't see the truth in Shuuichi's eyes over the phone unlike Yuki who listened the whole time. After he hung up, Shuuichi told Yuki that Hiro was coming to pick him up.

"Before he gets here, can you tell me why you are who you are? I want to know what pains you so. I want to know everything about you. What are you hiding about your past that lurks in your eyes and makes you suffer so much?" Yuki asked seriously, with a cold voice that startled Shuuichi as he didn't think Yuki could sound that way. "Some things are better left unsaid. If I told you, it might put you in danger." Shuuichi sighed. "I don't mind. I want to know no matter what because I care for you." Yuki looked him in the eyes and Shuuichi looked away trying to avoid his gaze. "Maybe another time." Shuuichi said simply although he had no intentions of telling Yuki. "I'm sorry, Yuki." "No, I'm the one whose sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through something so bad it made you suffer so much. You're not the assassin you're rumored to be. No, you're really a lost boy trying to find an answer, seeking the revenge he deserves and in the process, wanting to find someone who can truly love him so that he can live a normal, peaceful life." Shuuichi was shocked. Yuki had just read him as if he were a book. "How did you know-" Shuuichi asked astounded. "I'm a romance novelist after all. I should be able to tell these things. But, I'm mostly sorry that you had to get stuck like this. It's my fault you're having these thoughts and even crying and becoming clumsy. You might end up dead because of me. So for that. . . I'm sorry." Shuuichi just stared at Yuki and an awkward silence fell into the room not too long after Shuuichi said, "Don't be. It's not your fault. None of it is. . ."

A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter was so slow and so long. It probably bored you all to death but I promise the next chapter is going to be awesome as Shuuichi reveals his dark past to Yuki (which makes that one of the two dark chapters I mentioned in the summary) and he begins to fall apart causing Fujisaki and Hiro to get angry and try to pull him back together as they find out Yuki's the one responsible. Then they prohibit Shuuichi from seeing him again and Fujisaki gets his cousin, Tohma dun dun dun to break them off and in the process, finding out that Yuki is Tohma's brother-in-law. So would he really use the powerful connections he has to destroy his beloved brother-in-law's happiness for the sake of an assassins reputation but not just any assassin, Shuuichi Shindou's! He could end up dead if he does and all sorts of problems rise up in the next chapie. I thin it'll be too much drama to fit into one chapter so it might be extra long. Anyway, review and give me any suggestions you may have they're highly appreciated and I will definitely give you credit at he opening for it! I promise to update tomorrow although it may be kind of late because I'll be getting home late from art school. So the next one may not be posted until late tomorrow night which gives you all enough time mwahaha. Oops, sorry for babbling XD I would also like to thank **_Morlana_** for the helpful suggestion to include Yuki's POV so I did in this chapie just for you. : )


	3. Chapie 2 Silent Memories

Gravitation   
Title: Silent Yet Deadly  
Chapter 2: Silent Memories  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot because Maki Murakami-sama owns Gravitation. TT  
Summary: Yuki's a simple romance novelist and Shuuichi is a cold-hearted, blood thirsty assassin part of a gang by the name Bad Luck. Shuuichi's had a rough past and trusts no one except for his gang members and would never find himself in a relationship especially not with a guy because he's homophobic. Yuki accidentally discovers him and falls in love but with Shuuichi the way he is what is Yuki to do? The story is better, I just suck at writing summaries so please read! Thank you.  
Warning: In this story Hiro has long brown hair (refer to the OVA), Shuuichi has long, red, messy hair (refer to the manga) and Fujisaki has black hair pinned back into a small ponytail (similar to Miroku's from Inuyasha). Strange I know. But it's a cute image I came up for them. Personally, I think they look cool together like that XD. Also, Yuki and Shuuichi do not act like themselves, I think its called Out Of Character o. O? But if anything, their personalities are switched. laughs nervously Well I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
Note: This font means flashbacks, memories, dreams, etc.

Normal POV

It was a while before Hiro would be coming to pick up Shuuichi so he decided to take a walk in the park. Yuki insisted that he come along and Shuuichi had to admit, for some reason he felt much more comfortable with Yuki there even if he was weaker. Of course, he'd never admit that though. The two of them walked in the park in silence and every now and then Yuki would glance at Shuuichi with a worried look on his face and Shuuichi would see this but tried his best to avoid it. The last thing he wanted to do was to worry Yuki. By now, it was hard to do that since Yuki was extremely good at reading Shuuichi's thoughts and expressions and all his emotions and that worried him. That meant he was letting his guard down and badly.

They sat down on a nearby bench and Yuki wrapped his arm around Shuuichi. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine!" Shuuichi laughed it off. Something was bothering him but whatever it was, he had no intentions of telling Yuki. "Shu-" "We should be getting back. Hiro will be at your house for me any minute." Shuuichi cut him off. Shuuichi got up and waited for Yuki to follow. PSHYEW! Someone started to fire a gun at the and the first bullet nearly missed Yuki's face. Shuuichi jumped when he heard the shot. 'Damn, I really have been letting my guard down. They know it's me now. I got to find a new disguise.' Shuuichi thought angrily.

He pulled out his gun and started firing back but for the first time he was shooting aimlessly and carelessly and actually missed a shot, giving his opponent the perfect opportunity to shot him in his arm. Shuuichi was clueless as he didn't know where his opponents were hiding this time and that he was caught off guard twice since he met Yuki and ended up injured both times. He never had to think about where they were and neither did he have to concentrate on aiming. At this rate, he might end up killed and so will Yuki. "Yuki, run!" Shuuichi screamed as he grabbed Yuki's arm and ran with him. His enemies were not far behind him as they fired after him and Shuuichi realized that their fire was aiming mostly for Yuki.

A few minutes after playing tag with his enemies, Shuuichi lost them and got back to Yuki's house safely. He leaned on the door to the entrance to catch his breath. "Are you okay, Shuuichi? You got another nasty injury. Let me look at it." Yuki said, pulling his arm to get a better view. Shuuichi shrugged him off and moved away. Yuki was shocked by his actions all of a sudden. Then there was a rustle in the bushes nearby and instinctively, Shuuichi shot toward it and hit perfectly. Too many things were running through his mind before he could realize what he was doing. The next moment a bullet was heading Yuki's way but his attention was on Shuuichi so he didn't realize it. Shuuichi jumped in the way and took the blow, pushing Yuki to the floor behind the wall where he would be safe. They had threatened to kill the one person ho ever cared for him! Shuuichi snapped at the thought of losing Yuki to them, the thought of losing another loved one to the likes of them.

Shuuichi pulled out another gun and started to fire at what seemed like random shots, but they weren't this time. Shuuichi got himself back on track and was hitting every single one of them. Bodies fell from the roof and out of the bushes and blood just seemed to be spilling everywhere. At this moment, Shuuichi's expression showed no emotion but his eyes showed pure hatred. When the loud noise due to the flying bullets in the air had finally died down and Shuuichi let his arms fall to the side and his head hung low while his body shook violently, he tried to catch his breath and all that could be heard were the deep breaths he was taking in the silence of the night. Of course, it didn't last long when a 'big shot' stepped out from behind a tree clapping his hands and laughing menacingly. Shuuichi looked up slowly at the recognition of the voice. "Bravo! Shindou-san, I'm impressed you've come so far. But, now that I'm here, your victory won't last long, I'm afraid." He said, amused. "Do you. . . Have a death wish?" Shuuichi said coldly with that look in his eyes, the look that guaranteed no return, the glare of death. And when you heard those words from the devil himself, there was no hope, so only the brave or really stupid and overconfident fools would challenge him when those words spilled from his lips. Only the people who indeed had a death wish or didn't fear death would challenge such a deadly fate and all they could do is hope they'd make it out alive. However, no one's ever done so before.

"You know I don't fear death, the same way you don't. So don't lump me together with the poor excuses of fighters you fought before me. There nothing compared to me and you know that better than anyone." The black haired man smiled. Shuuichi slowly raised his gun up and pointed it towards the man. "It's been a while since we met face to face. I believe the last time we met was ten years ago. I'm surprised to see you this way. It seems as though you found yourself another loved one. Big mistake. Shall we repeat the occurrences of that day?" The thought alone of what had happened ten years ago is enough to make Shuuichi snap, but threatening to do the same again would drive him insane. An eerie glint appeared in Shuuichi's eyes and for a moment, it seemed as if they glowed red.

Without hesitation, the black haired man shot effortlessly at Shuuichi and managed to get him in his leg and arm and one bullet managed to scrape his cheek. However, Shuuichi did not flinch or give so much as a 'yelp' in response. He stood there as if nothing had happened, gun in hand, shaking violently. In an instant, Shuuichi was standing in front of the man, gun pointed at his neck, free hand covering his face, suffocating the guy. The guy struggled to break free and shot his gun in a random direction, but that direction seemed all too coincidental as it was where Yuki was hiding. Shuuichi turned his gaze to that direction and the guy broke free and twirled Shuuichi around and held his arms behind his back. "You can't kill me that easily." The guy smirked. "Wanna bet?" Shuuichi spat and even though he was tied up at the moment, with his hands behind his back, his gun was still in hand, pointed at the floor. He managed to move it just enough and pulled the trigger, shooting the guy in the foot. The guy screamed and let go of Shuuichi to hold his foot. Shuuichi turned around quickly and kicked high enough to hit the guy in the chin and send him tumbling backwards, causing him to land on his back.  
He tried to get up, but the pressure of Shuuichi's foot on his chest wouldn't allow him. Shuuichi lowered himself just enough to let his gun rest on the guys neck. "Why are you hesitating to kill me? I was sure you would when you got the opportunity and now is the perfect chance." He choked. "Don't test me. Right now, my body's shaking with the pleasure of seeing YOU writhe with pain under my grip. I'm enjoying this. Making you suffer the way you did to me. It's a joy to spill your blood." Shuuichi laughed evilly. "I'm glad I'm able to make you enjoy yourself. I must be a good challenge. One you never had before." "However, I won't let it last long. It won't stop me from soaking my hands in your blood." Shuuichi shot the gun and the guy coughed up blood. Shuuichi continuously pulled the trigger, shooting him until there were no more bullets. He licked his lips, cleaning off the blood that sprayed onto his cheek.

Hiro and Fujisaki finally arrived and when they saw this, Hiro ran up to Shuuichi and pulled him off the guy. Fujisaki shook him until he snapped out of it. When he did, Shuuichi couldn't recall what just happened and felt dizzy from all the wounds he gained. He noticed all the dead body's on the floor and the endless pools of blood around them. "Did I do this?" He managed to say before he collapsed and hardly conscious. Hiro caught him and held him up. "Of course you did. I can't believe you managed to beat all these guys yourself, especially. . ." Hiro trailed off. "Why would you think someone else did this? Only you are capable of doing such a thing." Fujisaki thought.

Yuki walked up to the group of assassins and Shuuichi looked up and smiled at him. "I'm glad you're okay, Yuki." He said before the darkness managed to take over him. Fujisaki knew who this Yuki person was but Yuki had no clue who he was, so he stayed quiet. He'll have a talk with Tohma later. "It's your fault he's like this, isn't it?" Hiro accused. "It's because he was trying to protect you that he got this badly injured. We shouldn't have let him stay over your place for so long. It took a great affect on him and he could've been killed!" Hiro was pissed off at Shuuichi's sudden behavior. Lately, he's been letting his guard down too much. "Then it's settled. Shuuichi isn't allowed to take on missions himself anymore if it means he'll end up like this." Fujisaki stated. "It may be my fault he ended up injured this badly and noticed this and even warned him. But he didn't seem to care. I also believe he's better off like this, not killing anyone and living a normal life. If you let him continue going on like this, as a murderer, he'll never be truly happy and he'll end up falling to pieces. It'll be all your fault then. You're his friends, you should've realized this sooner and yet, someone he's never met has. Some friends you are." Yuki stated coldly and unhesitantly. If Yuki wasn't Shuuichi's friend, Hiro would have killed him on the spot for talking that way to them, even if he is right, so it took all he had to hold himself back. "For your information, Shuuichi can't live a normal life. No until all of his enemies are killed and he's got his full revenge. He wasn't always like this. And who the hell do you think you are? You act like you know him, but really you haven't a clue what he's been through. So, if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut, or I'll do it for you." Hiro demanded and walked away, Fujisaki following behind. "It's not my fault he won't tell me anything." Yuki said quietly and walked away.

A couple of hours later, it was nine p.m. when Tohma came knocking on Yuki's door. For once Yuki decided to open it for Tohma without giving him a hard time. He was surprised to see Fujisaki walking in behind Tohma. They took a seat on the couch and Yuki just stood there, looking at Tohma and glaring at Fujisaki. "How the hell do you know each other?" Yuki asked, the surprise clear in his voice. "It's no surprise you don't know who I am other than being Shuuichi's acquaintance since I did ask Tohma to keep it a secret from you. No one's allowed to know of our true identity. Unfortunately, when you ran into Shuuichi, you gave me no other choice but to bring my cousin, Tohma Seguchi, into the matter at hand." Fujisaki stated simply. "Eiri, you should have told me you were involved with someone as deadly as Shindou-san." Tohma sighed. "It doesn't concern you." Yuki tried to shrug it off. "It concern me when your putting your life on the line for someone you don't even know. He could have killed you. Not only that, but you've affected him in a way that could get him killed and if he dies and it's your doing, I can guarantee that Hiro and Fujisaki will come after you and there won't be anything I can do to stop them, even if Fujisaki is my cousin. Do I make myself clear?" Tohma questioned angrily. "No. What are you getting at?" Yuki said honestly. "We're saying that we want you to stay away from Shuuichi from this moment on." Fujisaki said much clearly. "And you think that just because you say so, the brat's gonna listen to you? And you have no right to tell me who I see and don't see." Yuki said. "We won't allow him to go near you. If he does, and you change him anymore than you have, you better run-" "Fujisaki, calm down. Don't go so far just yet." Tohma cut him off. "You can't order someone like Shuuichi around so easily. And if you do anything to harm me, I bet he could careless whether you were his friends or allies or anything, he'll come after you. He's not exactly a trustworthy person, he can turn on you at any time." Yuki was positive. "And what makes you so sure that he won't turn on you the same way?" Fujisaki questioned angrily. "Don't worry about it, Fujisaki. I'll do everything in my power to break these two apart." Tohma gave a simple smile and got up. "Sorry to disturb you so late, Eiri." He excused himself and headed for the door, Fujisaki following behind as he gave one last glare to Yuki. "Tohma, I can't believe you of all people would want to take away MY happiness, or would you really go through with it?" Yuki said. He didn't feel threatened by neither of them because he truly believed that Tohma wouldn't dare do anything to break them up and ruin his happiness and that Shuuichi would never betray him. Yuki was too trustworthy of people and for once he had been wrong about who to rely on. Tohma didn't answer and closed the door behind him without a single word.

Ten o' clock in the morning, Shuuichi ended up going back to Yuki's house after all. He was up all night fighting with Hiro and Fujisaki and how they didn't want him to be near Yuki anymore because he was a complete wreck since they met. Shuuichi wouldn't accept that and he said he would try not to be affected but he was not going to leave Yuki since he was the only person who cared for him that way in a long time. He never had any intention of becoming friends with Yuki but it just happened and he was able to change into someone he liked to be. The few days he spent with Yuki he had that normal life he always wanted and the fight between him and Hiro and Fujisaki started to tear him apart. Why couldn't they see he was happy? So, he ended up crying all night and hardly got any sleep and the next morning he snuck out and went to Yuki's place.

Shuuichi sat on the couch and attempted to dry his hair. He came just when it had started to rain so when he arrived at Yuki's, he was soaked. Yuki came in and handed him a cup of hot chocolate, as usual, and sat down beside him but not as close. Shuuichi looked at him surprised. "Yuki. . .?" "Shuuichi, I want to know about your past. I want to know everything about you. Last night, your friend Hiro told me I don't know anything about you even though I think I do and act like it. It hurt to hear him say that even though it was the truth. I don't want to be kept in the dark anymore. You say it may put me in danger if I know too much about you but I don't care. I just want to protect you and I don't want to see you suffer any more." Yuki looked at him quite seriously. Shuuichi sighed and gave in. "Fine, I'll tell you." He paused and took a deep breath. "I guess you can say I never had a normal life but even so, I wasn't like this. I was a kid, like everyone else, yet different. Because of my family name, I was an outcast wherever I went. Every generation of my family was an outcast because of what they did to others. They've blackmailed people and scam others in their business and killed so many innocent people to be sure their cover was never blown. But I wasn't like them at all. I was a good kid. I always got good grades, the best and I was very good at sports and I tried to be friendly with all the other kids at school. At home, I did all the chores that were supposed to be done but no one ever acknowledged my existence as a normal kid. They only saw me as a nuisance. They thought that since I was born in the Shindou family, that I was the same as them. I tried hard to prove them otherwise, but no matter what I did it only made things worse. Even my own parents hated me but not for the same reason. They hated me because I was trying to be different from them, because I was good. So, eventually they started calling me a mistake and that I was born by accident and that I have no right to exist and I'm a shame to the family. Soon, mental abuse turned into physical abuse and they used both to torment and torture me." . . . . . . . . . .

_"Yes! I aced the math test! I can't wait to go home and show my parents." Eight year old Shuuichi was proud of his accomplishments. "Shindou-kun, quiet down, we're in the middle of class. You can talk all you want with your friends afterwards. I knew I should have handed them back after class." The teacher scolded him. "Yes, Sensei." Shuuichi looked down. "I have no friends to talk to anyway." He said quietly to himself. The class laughed at his sudden outburst. _

_When class ended and afternoon break came Shuuichi packed his school supplies into his bookbag and sat at his desk quietly and alone while all the other kids went to their friends table to talk. A new girl had just recently transferred to their school and into their class and whispers can be heard by Shuuichi all over the room. They were talking about him behind his back again. "That's Shuuichi Shindou. He's from THAT family. You do know about them, don't you?" One girl whispered. "I hear about them all the time. I know a lot from what I over hear my parents saying. But if there's more, tell me. I don't want to be caught off guard." The transfer student replied. "I heard that they took out a whole school of armies." One boy exaggerated. "They even hate each other. They're all family, but they can't stand one another. If one member screws up, the kill them off." Another girl said. "No they don't. I heard that they kick them out of the family and create a bad name for them so that no one would even consider helping them." A boy corrected with what he believed was true. "No one would consider helping the likes of them, even if they're no longer part of the family. Who's want to get mixed up with them?" A boy nearby joined in on the conversation. "I bet Shuuichi just pretends to be a good boy so that he can make friends. When he gains your trust, he betrays it the next minute. He may look innocent, but if I were you, I wouldn't trust him." "Yea! If he was different from his family, he wouldn't be sitting there all alone. He'd be surrounded by a group of friends. But no one trusts him!" "Oh, my! I didn't know they were that bad." "They're not bad, they're evil!" The group of kids teased and made faces of disgust and hatred in Shuuichi's direction but he turned the other way, trying to ignore them. To make themselves noticeable, they started yelling his way. "Awww! Is the baby gonna cry?" "You're part of the Shindou family. Are you going to further embarrass your own family and make yourself a bigger disgrace?" The kids started to throw paper balls and just about anything else at Shuuichi. Shuuichi took cover under the desk and held his backpack in front of him. "What did I ever do to you to deserve this? I'm nothing like them. I'm different! Just leave me alone. I don't care if you hate me, don't bother me. I'm not going to hurt any of you!" Shuuichi's scream brought the attention of the teacher's who stood outside the classroom chatting and they rushed in, making the class settle down. _

_One female teacher went and sat down by Shuuichi and tried to comfort him by wrapping an arm around him. He shrugged her off and started to cry. "Don't touch me! You should do what they're doing. Don't trust me and yell at me for something I never did. Do whatever you want to me, but don't show me your pity. I don't want kindness from people who hate me! It's all fake anyway. . ." Shuuichi trailed off as he continued to cry. The bell rang which meant school was over and Shuuichi rushed out of the classroom. 'At least, when I get home, I have something to look forward to. Mom and dad will be proud of my test scores.' He tried to cheer himself up. Already outside, he continued to run, wanting to get home as soon as possible. He tripped over his shoelace and when he got up, a bigger kid was looking down on him. "Watch where you're going." The older kid paused. "You're Shindou. Just cause you're from that family, don't think you can do whatever you please. I'm not afraid of you. Look what you did." Shuuichi looked around and noticed the mess. He ran into that kid, causing everything he was holding to fall onto the floor. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up right away." Shuuichi hurriedly cleaned it up and handed the pile of school supplies to the kid. "All the kids in school are afraid of you. You can't do anything to protect yourself, how could you hurt anyone else? You gonna get your parents on us I suppose." "I never said that. Just leave me alone." Shuuichi tried to get away, but the kid blocked the path. "I don't think so. I don't care what you do to me, you deserve to this. All the kids came to me to teach you a lesson and that's what I'm gonna do." _

_It was almost dark when Shuuichi regained consciousness and found himself in a deserted ally way. He was all beat up and bruised from head to toe. The blood that spilled from his wounds were dry by now and he managed to limp his way home. On his way home, it started to rain badly. He didn't have a coat or even a sweater so in a matter of minutes, he was drenched. He started to feel very cold and he just wanted to sit down and relax. He was still in too much pain and felt as though he couldn't go on._

_When he got home he was surprised to see that his parents were home, since they were never home when he got home. That meant it was late and that he would be in big trouble for breaking his curfew. He tried to start a topic on how good his test grade was to distract them from his wounds and the time he got home. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work. "Those grades are worthless to you! And what the hell is up with those wounds? You lose in a fight? Is that how you protect the family name? you wimp! I hate you. You're a mistake. Why did we have to have son like you anyway. You worthless good for nothing!" His Mom screamed continuously at him and even started to hit him. He fell to the floor and tried to cover himself, but she only kicked him in his stomach and his ribs and didn't stop until he coughed up blood. No, not even that stopped her. His father came and pulled her off him and told her to calm down. He just let Shuuichi lay there helplessly as he lectured him harshly. Then he picked him up and threw him into the room and told him not to come out for the rest of the night, not even for dinner because he wasn't 'worthy' enough in his eyes._

_Shuuichi sat in what was called his 'room.' It was a room, yes. But not a bedroom for a kid or. . . Anyone for that matter. It was completely empty, no bed, no lamp, no curtains on the window, hardly any clothes in the draws or the closet and only one dresser. He slept on the cold floor with nothing but a sheet and a pillow from off the couch. He was used to that by now. They hadn't supported him with anything but they claim to have gave him everything he needs and wants. His room was always dark, unless light shone in from the sun during the day or a little slither of light from the moon or from the hall light when it was on and he kept his door open, which was rare. It wasn't too long ago when they started to physically abuse him and sometimes come into his room at night and beat him for no reason. Since then, he never left his door unlocked, he didn't care if that meant sitting in the dark. He's been going to bed without dinner for a while now too. He was used to it and didn't let it bother him any further. Most of the time, when they beat him, it didn't hurt because he was used to the pain already. And when it did, he would grit his teeth and bare it because when they saw it had no affect on him, they would usually stop._

_He sat in his room, alone and cried to himself not because of his wounds, which by the way, hadn't been treated yet. But then again, no one's ever taken care of his wounds before. He cried because of the mental pain caused by his parents actions and words. No matter what he did or how good he was, they'd always do something to make him feel bad or to put him in pain. He was still in the wet, dirty clothes he came home in and he was nearly freezing. The window had just recently got stuck open, so the cold wind blew into his room and the rain flooded his floor. He moved to the far end corner of the room and set up his 'bed' there. He curled under the blanket which was wrapped tightly around him and he cried himself to sleep._

_The next morning he came to school in the clothes he wore the day before, bloodstains and rips and still a bit damp. All the clothes, which wasn't very much, were dirty and his parents makes him do all the chores. He was supposed to do the laundry but wouldn't dare come out of his room when told to stay in. So, he just came in the same pair. The kids looked at him weird and the teachers looked worried. He took his usual seat in the back of the classroom away from everyone else and stared into space since class hadn't started yet. "Hey, that kid that beat him up yesterday, he didn't over do it, did he? That's just harsh. Not even Shindou deserves that." "You worrying about him? Of course he deserves it. Don't side with him. He probably made it look that bad and came in the same clothes to make us feel pity for him even after he told us not to." Again whispers could be heard but this time some were in favor of him. Shuuichi just smiled, it's not like he'll forgive them now after all the crap they put him through. "Shindou-kun, what happened to you? Are you all right?" His homeroom teacher asked, worry clear on her face. Shuuichi was good at hiding his emotions from others but he was also good at reading them and he saw that she truly was worried about him. It scared him in fact. "Why do you care? If you help me or befriend me, they'll all turn on you." He stated simply. "It's all right. Just tell me what happened." She tried again. He told her what his parents did to him and how they always did that. The class seemed to feel bad for everything they said and did but one boy managed to convince them that he was just faking it all and everything he said were lies._

_Six years later, Shuuichi was fourteen, same routine as always. Parents abusing him, kids making fun of him and whispering behind his back and sat by himself all the time. However, his parents were hardly home, which gave him the perfect opportunity to stay out later than usual and he managed to get himself a job and his employees and costumers treated him no different from the kids at school. It didn't bother him though, as long as he made money. Living like that for his entire life, he learned to treat them the same way and his heart grew cold and his eyes learned to give the coldest glare. When someone picked a fight with him at school, he wouldn't hold back and beat them to the point where they couldn't stand anymore. _

_One day, while sitting outside, a guy his age over heard him singing. Shuuichi always did love to sing and thought that if he did have a normal life, he'd want to be a singer, but that wouldn't happen now. It wasn't just any guy, this guy kept trying to become his friend but Shuuichi refused to trust him, thinking he was set up by the kids in class. But then he realized that this guy didn't hang with any of the other students and didn't seem to care if they turned on him if he became his friend. Shuuichi gave in, and accepted Hiro as his first real friend. Later on in the school year, they had a transfer student, who was quiet and kept to himself most of the time, but when Hiro introduced himself and warned about what would happen if they became friends, he didn't seem to care and liked the challenge. The idea of being friends with the one and only Shindou Shuuichi and his first friend Hiro, would be exciting indeed and he couldn't be more right. Fujisaki had joined the group._

_Not too long after Shuuichi had gotten to know his two new friends and they got along all pretty well, things never stayed good when it came to Shuuichi. The three of them were walking home from school and usually, Shuuichi would be the first to get home since his house came up first. When they got to his house, they noticed the front door was wide open, which couldn't possibly mean something good. His parents were hardly ever home early or hardly home period and when they were, it meant a bad beating for Shuuichi most of the time. So, after a while they got used to this and started staying over night with Shuuichi since his parents wouldn't dare touch him when they were around. Instinctively, the three of them walked inside. No one was around and there was no sound at all. strange. The kitchen, the dinning room, and the living room were empty of people but a big mess was in its place. Everything was thrown out of place and many things were broken and torn. His parents must have thrown a fit over something stupid again. Shuuichi walked towards the hall and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Hiro put his hand on Shuuichi's shoulder and Fujisaki covered his mouth in disgust. There in the hallway hung Shuuichi's father's dead body from a rope attached to a hook on the ceiling he never noticed before. His legs were twisted in odd directions and his arms had been missing. Shuuichi quickly ran into his room and saw his mother brutally murdered as well. Her body had been cut to pieces and torn to shreds as her arms and legs lay separately all over the room and pools of blood poured from the open body parts and continued to drip out. Along with his mother's shredded up dead body, lay the missing two arms of his father. Someone stood before them, smiling menacingly at Shuuichi. "Seems you're truly and literally all alone now, kid." He said proud of himself. "I'm not alone. I have two very trustworthy friends by my side. And you think you hurt me by killing my parents. I haven't considered them family for the longest time. You just ended my pain and suffering by killing them." Shuuichi gritted his teeth. "But I also understand that your only purpose for living was to kill of your parents with your own two hands. What are you going to do now?" The black haired man was amused. "That may be so, which means I'll just have to kill you and everyone who works for you. How dare you do my dirty work for me. I was going to take so much pleasure in killing them but I guess I can do that when I rip you to pieces the same way you did to them!" Shuuichi threatened. "You're ten years too early to fight me. You'll end up dead. When you're old enough and have already made a name for yourself, come after ASK. That's the name of my gang. Until then, I'll be waiting. By the way, the names Taki Aizawa." The guy walked by Shuuichi and his friends with a big smile on his face and when he left Shuuichi couldn't help but cry for the loss of his parents. He may have hated them to death, but they were still his family nonetheless no matter how much he hated the fact. And he wasn't going after those people to avenge his parents death, it was to satisfy himself and give him a new reason o go on living because at this point, he still feared death._

_A few weeks after the incident, Shuuichi came to school with Hiro and Fujisaki for what would be their last day at school. What they were going to do, they had no need for it, school would only get in the way of their training time. In the school yard before school hours started, Shuuichi announced clearly that one day he would relieve them all from himself and his family. However, he was the last survivor of the Shindou clan and he would prove that he would relieve them of himself when he got his revenge and completed his unfinished business, he promised that he would kill himself in front of them, that they would be witnesses because at that time he would be the most deadliest person known to man and the only one who could kill him is himself and by then he will not fear death. It was a solid promise and he intended to keep it. His promise startled everyone at school because they were just beginning to accept him and try to befriend him even though they knew he'd never forgive them and now here he was, claiming to commit suicide in front of all of them. "This is what you all wanted since day one, is it not? So, await my death anxiously and don't forget me because in due time I will come and find you all." With those as his last words he left and his friends followed behind without a word to clear up what he just said. Some took it as a threat that he was coming after them to get his revenge while others believed he meant he'll come for them as in gathering them all up to witness his death. These people from his school were the only people who knew of his true intentions and knew his true identity. They also knew that he was nothing like his family but when he became an assassin, people began to believe that he was worse than him. However, the kids from his school would never believe that and know that he was just seeking revenge for his cursed childhood and seeking a happy ending. And just like Taki told him to, Shuuichi had made a name known to all-The Devil Himself with all too well-known words that meant he was at his deadliest, "Do you have a death wish." When people started to spread the word, Taki sent his men out after Shuuichi. He would not let him get away this time._

"That was how it was for me. That was my world of pain painted with lies. And I'm still stuck in that world." Shuuichi finished telling his past to Yuki who just stared in amazement and shock. He was speechless and didn't know what to say so h didn't say anything for a while as an eerie silence fell into the room and the rain could be heard pounding against the glass of the window.

Outside Yuki's home, a guy dressed in all black, a guy from the night before who had managed to escape from Shuuichi without injury was listening. He phoned his boss through his cell. "Hello." A voice said on the other line. "Taki. I know the location of Shuuichi Shindou and I also know where someone he holds very dear to him lives. We can kill two birds with one stone." The guy said evilly. "Excellent. Good job, Ma-kun." Taki laughed menacingly into the phone. "Watch out, Shindou-san. I'm coming for you."

A/N: Finally, I can post this chapter! The past week I've been so busy. Art school finally ended but I had to go to an art exhibit since my work was in it and I had to get my award and book where a piece of mine was put in blah blah blah. Also, I almost had a heart attack when I thought I lost my portfolio of anime artwork that I worked so hard on and I tore the house apart looking for it only to figure out that I left it there. I had to go back and pick it up. Ugh, so exhausted. And I promised to post this the next day, I'm sorry all my fans who were dying to know about Shu's past. This chapter is the longest I've ever written and I'm very proud of this story. I believe it's the best one I've posted. Well, there's a lot more drama from where that comes from in the next chapter which I promise I will try to have posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	4. Chapie 3 Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Gravitation

Title: Silent Yet Deadly

Chapter 3: Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Summary: Yuki's a simple romance novelist and Shuuichi is a cold-hearted, blood thirsty assassin part of a gang by the name Bad Luck. Shuuichi's had a rough past and trusts no one except for his gang members and would never find himself in a relationship especially not with a guy because he's homophobic. Yuki accidentally discovers him and falls in love but with Shuuichi the way he is what is Yuki to do? The story is better, I just suck at writing summaries so please read! Thank you.  
Warning: In this story Hiro has long brown hair (refer to the OVA), Shuuichi has long, red, messy hair (refer to the manga) and Fujisaki has black hair pinned back into a small ponytail (similar to Miroku's from Inuyasha). Strange I know. But it's a cute image I came up for them. Personally, I think they look cool together like that XD. Also, Yuki and Shuuichi do not act like themselves, I think its called Out Of Character o. O? But if anything, their personalities are switched. laughs nervously Well I hope you enjoy it anyway

Disclaimer: I only own the plot because Maki Murakami-sama owns Gravitation TT

A/N: It seems as though I confused quite a bit of people in the last chapter as well as myself. Someone commented on the fact that they thought the person Shuuichi killed was Taki but then at the end, Ma-kun secretly followed Shuuichi and found out where Yuki lived and then called up Taki and told him. While the part of the guy being killed by Shuuichi was originally written for Taki, I decided to just change it around to some random guy because I realized that since Taki is the leader of Ask, the rival assassination group for Bad Luck, that he couldn't be killed to early in the story especially since there are quite a few chapters left. Also, how would that make him look XD. So, instead, the guy that was killed is a subordinate of Taki's and worked for him for extra cash and it just so happens that he fought with Shuuichi once in the past. I guess I'm just making it more confusing now but please bare with me and thank you **Papillion De La Terre** for pointing that out and so I hope I cleared everything up with that for you and anyone else I might've confused. . .

Yuki's POV

After telling me his depressingly deep past, he had fallen into a light sleep so I lowered the Television and stared blankly at it trying to clear my head from all of the unexpected occurrences of the night before. Ever since I met him, it has been one surprise after another. But even after all that has happened and all I've found out, him being an assassin, Tohma being connected to one of his acquaintances, his unexpected past, my feelings haven't changed a bit towards him and even thought his past was pretty unexpected, I'm not so sure what I thought it would've been like for him to turn out this way. Or at least, I didn't think it would've been so drastic.

_". . . You don't know anything about him. . ."_

Although it was true that I didn't really know anything about him at that point of being told, I simply shrugged it off with blaming him for not telling me. But of course I wasn't going to force him to tell me about it if he didn't want to or wasn't ready, I just wanted him to trust me. However, I know all there is to know about him or at least a great deal about his past and I can't seem imagine living this long after all of what he's been through but I'm glad he did or else I wouldn't have met him. It shows that he trusts me just a bit for telling me what he did.

_". . . And how do you know he won't turn on you the same way. . .?"_

Fujisaki's words cut deep. I told him that it didn't matter who you were to him, he could turn on you no matter what. And then he asked me that question which I had no reply to simply because I didn't know the answer. It keeps repeating itself in my head and I want to believe that he won't turn on me and that Tohma won't destroy my happiness. Would he really turn on me after trusting me enough to know his past? Would he turn on me after I supported him with a place to run to and a shoulder to cry on when he couldn't rely on his friends? After all my pain and suffering, although not as bad as Shuuichis' would Tohma destroy the happiness I finally gained after searching for it so long and almost giving up on it? Why can't they see that we need each other and that we both seek redemption in each other? Why can't they just admit that everything will be better off if they just let us be?

"If we cannot live so as to be happy, let us at least live so as to deserve it." Shuuichi stirred in his sleep as I said this. I didn't realize I had said it out loud and I wanted to be more careful so he wouldn't wake up. As I stared at him, he looked so peaceful at this point. He hadn't had a decent night of sleep for awhile and wasn't going to get one staying with his friends which is why he came here. He seems to be more peaceful around me, happier and so full of life. He may not realize it but he can be himself around me and enjoys spending his time here with me. Maybe they've realized this and got jealous? It could be but there's more to it than that. They just don't want me to change him and they're protecting him but if I posed a threat, he would've killed me by now. But I'm still here and he's still by my side, where he's allowed to act himself and relax, where he doesn't have to put on a show that will further exhaust him and eat away at his true self, making him lose sight of who he wants to be.

Normal POV

Shuuichi stared tiredly at the worn out looking Yuki. He felt refreshed after sleeping the way he did and felt much more comfortable being around Yuki after telling him of his past and happy that Yuki still accepted him. "Yuki. . ." Shuuichi murmured while wiping the sleepys from his eyes. Yuki jumped out of his daze and looked down at a sleepy looking Shuuichi lying on his lap facing him. His eyebrows furrowing into a questioning look, he blushed. Shuuichi just chuckled, realizing he caught Yuki off guard starring at him while he slept and was in deep thought. "What's so funny?" Yuki tried to sound irritated but it didn't work as he sounded more nervous than angry.

Shuuichi just shook his head 'no' and sat up. Yuki stood up and faced Shuuichi. "How are you feeling now?" He asked, trying hard not to get lost in the deep violet orbs that made up Shuuichi's eyes. Shuuichi blushed and rubbed his nose, looking away from Yuki's stare trying to hide his blush and gave the thumbs up which meant he was okay. Yuki ruffled Shuuichi's hair and walked off into the kitchen. Shuuichi sighed.

He decided to get up and follow him into the kitchen. Yuki through a cold can of beer towards Shuuichi's direction and Shuuichi caught it on reflex. "Even half asleep you don't let your guard down, huh?" Yuki snorted. "Like I'd let my guard down and be hit in the head with a can by someone like you." Shuuichi retorted, his cockiness coming back. "There we go, that's the Shuuichi I know." Yuki smiled. Shuuichi lifted one eyebrow in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing." Yuki sighed.

"You know you don't have to do whatever it was that Hiro or Fujisaki told you. Don't listen to them, they're just being overprotective and it's starting to get on my nerves. You don't have to believe whatever they said either, they were probably making it up." Shuuichi stated while opening his can of beer and sipping it. No response from Yuki followed. "Yuki, is there something bothering you? You've been quiet since earlier this morning, ever since I got done telling you my past. In fact, you haven't commented on it either. Does it. . . Bother you? You could just tell me the truth you know." Shuuichi said, his eyes falling to look at the floor. Yuki took a long sip of his beer, stalling for time on how he should answer that.

"I'm not bothered by what they told me and even if they threatened me, I wouldn't be bothered or listen to what they say. Your past doesn't bother me either, it was just unexpected and I didn't think it would be as drastic as that. I just felt bad you had to suffer that. I mean, why would it bother me? The way you are now is fine with me. . ." He trailed off. "Are you upset that I'm not. . . Normal? Or that you never met the me that could have been? Or maybe you're worried that I'm going to betray your trust?" Shuuichi noticed Yuki sway a bit and his grip tighten on the can from the last question. "So I'm not trustworthy now." Shuuichi said dissappointed. "I didn't say that." Yuki said defensively. "You don't have to say it for it to be true. I can tell by your other reactions, aside from words. Give me some credit." Yuki realized that not only was it getting easier for him to read Shuuichi's emotions and expressions, but Shuuichi was getting better at reading others as well. He wasn't sure on how he should respond since Shuuichi was right on the money and he didn't want to lie to him but he didn't want him to know the truth if it would hurt him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you all the time Yuki. You don't have to lie to me about it to protect me. Just tell me what's on your mind and that I'm bothering you. Just tell me the truth." Shuuichi begged. _'Damn, it's like he could read my mind.'_ Yuki thought. "You're not a bother nor a burden but maybe somewhere along the line I did believe you would. . . You know. . . Betray me." Yuki sighed as he walked past Shuuichi into the living room and sat on the couch, turning the volume up on the Television. It hurt Shuuich to hear those words coming from Yuki, who he thought cared a great deal about him. But then again, he asked for the truth, didn't he? He brought it upon himself. Although it hurts to hear the truth, it hurts worse to be lied to at times. Shuuichi let his mind wander and didn't like the conclusions he was getting to Yuki's sudden behavior.

_'Maybe Yuki lost his feelings he had for me when we first met. He once claimed that he had feelings for me, more than friendship and even admit that if he had the chance he would take advantage of me especially because I was clueless about emotions and feelings back then. I haven't really thought about that for a while basically because since that time, he hasn't brought it up or done anything to make me worry about it. I wonder where those feelings went. Lately, he has just been acting like a close friend that knew me for a while when he really only knows me for a short time and probably all his feelings towards me, whether he had feelings of love for me left or just those of friendship, it disappeared completely after I told him about my past. But then, why does it bother me so much? Did I rely on him that much to take care of me in my time of need? Did I need him that much? I just took his feelings for granted and didn't realize I liked the fact he felt that way about me, the way no one else would dare to. Now it's gone and I could lose him but if he truly cared for me, he wouldn't stop over something as stupid as that, right? He said he liked me the way I was.'_ Hot tears began to sting the corners of his eyes as they threatened to fall.

Shuuichi grew sad and angry as the thoughts occurred to him and how Yuki wasn't paying attention to him right now and instead, paying more attention to whatever was on the T.V. and ignoring the matter at hand. Shuuichi quickly finished his drink and threw it in the garbage, clenching his hands to fists and bit his lip. His heart began to beat faster as the next few moments seemed to move in slow motion.

Shuuichi walked in front of Yuki, blocking the view of the T.V. and lifted Yuki's face with his index finger to look him in the eyes. Shuuichi's eyes were determined looking yet filled with tears. And in a matter of seconds, Yuki found himself holding Shuuichi in his lap, arms tightly around his slim waist, and his lips locked together with the red heads own. He didn't protest and almost immediately responded. Shuuichi asked for entrance as he bit down on Yuki's bottom lip and Yuki allowed him in. He pushed Shuuichi roughly down to the couch and deepened the kiss while at the same time, pinning him to the couch making him unable to move. But Shuuichi didn't once try to break the kiss or to get away, he was happy the way thing were going at this point and moaned when Yuki deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and tangled his fingers in Yuki's silky blond hair and found himself smiling into the kiss. Yuki began to move slowly down to Shuuichi's neck and bit down hard on sensitive skin causing Shuuichi to moan in pleasure once more. His hands roamed freely down Shuuichi's body until he reached his most private of areas. "Ah. . . Y-Yuki. . ." Shuuichi tried to catch his breath and upon hearing his name, Yuki immediately stopped, shocked by his sudden actions. He sat up and placed a hand on the side of Shuuichi's cheek and stared at his face. He loved the way Shuuichi stared back at him, eyes sparkling and so full of pleasure and happiness but at the same time disappointed that he stopped.

Yuki moved down so that their faces were really close and brushed his lips against Shuuichi's. "What came over you all of a sudden? Coming on to me like that, it's not like you at all." Yuki asked, confused. "I'm not allowed to show my feelings towards you but it's okay for you to show yours?" He responded playfully and with a question of his own. "No, it's just weird and unexpected." Yuki thought outloud before Shuuichi pulled him down for another kiss. Yuki let his hands work at Shuuichi's shirt, trying desperately to open it faster and feel the silky skin underneath. Once unbuttoned fully his hands roamed freely and skillfully over Shuuichi's chest, exploring every curve. He moved down to kiss Shuuichi on his neck and Shuuichi started moaning to Yuki's movements. His hands still tangled in Yuki's hair, he pulled him down, begging for more and as Yuki was about to get to his pants. . .

_Ding Dong. . . _

The door bell rang. However, the two didn't seem to hear it as they were caught up in their own business. So, the visitor let himself in upon seeing the door unlocked. "My, My, Eiri. It's very unsafe to leave your door unlocked, heh." Tohma's sarcastic voice sang through the living room followed by one of his many famous smiles. The two broke away quickly and sat up in a hurry as they looked away from each other, each blushing dark red. "Oh, was I interrupting something?" Tohma asked innocently, pretending like he didn't notice. "Like hell you interrupted something. Didn't you ever hear of knocking before walking in on someone?" Yuki asked angrily, a little sarcasm of his own. "Actually, I rang the bell, but you didn't answer. So, I let myself in." Tohma smiled again. Yuki's look only grew angrier. "And. . . Why the hell are you here?" Yuki asked. "Well, I think you already know why I'm here. By the way, Shuuichi, if I were you, I'd be getting back to Hiro and Fujisaki now." Tohma smiled one of his deadly smiles and Shuuichi not used to Tohma's smiles since they were deceiving at times, mistook it for a friendly smile and just laughed off the situation and murmured something about getting dressed and that he'll be back later and Yuki should wait for him for dinner and then headed for the door and left shortly afterwards. Yuki glared at Tohma and Tohma just simply smiled in response and when they were finally alone Tohma explained it to him. How he would stop at nothing to break up the two.

"It looks as though I came just in time before it went too far. Maybe I should stop by unexpectedly more often." Tohma chuckled while Yuki shot him an I-don't-think-so look. "I told you I would stop at nothing and get in the way of the two of you. It's for your sake as well as his. And if you still don't believe me, then don't worry, I have everything under control and plenty more than where that came from. If you don't break it off of your own free will, I will be forced to put my plan into action which could make things change for the worse. You know I don't do things half-heartedly, so I'd be careful if I were you. He won't stay by your side forever, you know. He'll betray you whether I get involved or not." Tohma continued. "Say and do what you want, but I trust him. I'm ready ad willing to take my chances. Try your best shot. We'll see who wins in the end." Yuki said unhesitantly, not at all afraid of the true colors of Tohma that finally revealed itself. "If you insist on getting hurt." Tohma frowned. "Well then, there's nothing more to be said, but in due time you'll see it was for your best interest." Tohma made his exit, leaving Yuki alone to ponder his thoughts longer.

--------------------

Upon returning to HQ, Hiro and Fujisaki both waited by the door for his return. "Thought you weren't going to come back so fast." Hiro commented. "What's the sudden change of mind?" Fujisaki asked, equally surprised. "Your cousin showed up, so I left to give the time to talk. I didn't know Yuki knew Tohma. How long were they related?" Shuuichi asked. "They go way back but they're pretty close since Tohma _is_ his brother-in-law." Fujisaki answered matter-of-factly. "I'm surprised neither you nor Yuki told Shuuichi of this." Hiro said sarcastically. "Oh, so I'm the only one who didn't know?" Shuuichi asked angrily.

"It's not important. What would you say to a nice day out? It has been awhile since we went out on a regular day. So?" Hiro asked, trying to change the subject. "Hmm, it has been awhile, hasn't it?" Fujisaki agreed. "I'm fine with it, but is that a good idea?" Shuuichi asked. They both shook their heads 'yes' and off the three of them went.

The three of them went to a nearby cafe for a late lunch. They sat down at a table outside since the whether had been pretty nice out that day and shortly after settling down, a waitress came back by and took their orders. After she left, they started talking about recent things, filling each other in and tried avoiding anything that would bring Yuki up. Today they were not going to lecture him about how it was a bad idea to be with him and such and Shuuichi had no intentions of telling them what happened earlier since they would get furious and do who knows what. Then Fujisaki paused mid-way sentenced as he stared at a women by the counter. Hiro turned around in his chair to see who he was staring at. Shuuichi just sat there, confused. "Ayaka-chan!" Fujisaki called in a sing-song voice as he stood up and waved at the young girl. She smiled and headed over to the table where the group sat. "Oi, Fujisaki, whose she? Introduce us." Shuuichi asked. "That's right, you two never met." Hiro thought outloud. "I'm Ayaka Usami. Just call me Ayaka. I'm pleased to meet you." She reached out her hand to Shuuichi. Shuuichi shook her hand and responded, "I'm Shuuichi Shindou but Shuuichi is fine." He smiled. "Ne, Hiro, Fujisaki, how come it's okay for you guys to know people who aren't involved with us but when I meet someone, you lecture me?" Shuuichi pouted. "She's a different case. A friend of Tohma's if you will." Fujisaki stated rather simply. Shuuichi just gave a 'hmph' and decided to let it drop.

The group of four went through their day as ordinary everyday people. They stayed at the cafe awhile and had a milkshake and a few deserts to go with it and walked around the town a bit, looking in stores, going about it as if everyday were like this for them, problems at hand completely forgotten. But then Hiro and Fujisaki decided to call it a day and took off leaving just Shuuichi and Ayaka alone. As the group parted and split in two, Shuuichi fell silent as he didn't know what to say next. "Uhm, so what do you want to do now?" He tried not to meet her gaze. She seemed to think about it for a moment before responding. "Anything is fine." She smiled. "Ah, sorry, I'm not good at these things. I'm not around people to often so. . ." Shuuichi trailed off. "It's okay, I don't mind. If you have time, then maybe we can walk on the beach for a bit and get to know each other." Ayaka stated more than asked. Shuuichi shook his head in agreement and they walked silently to the beach.

When they got there, Ayaka pulled down her hair and let it flow in the wind and took off her shoes to feel the squishy like sand under the water. Shuuichi watched her as she smiled and seemed to be enjoying herself. "Do you come her often? You seem relaxed here." He asked, a little hesitantly. "When I get the chance. But it's nice having company when I'm here." She turned to smile at him. Shuuichi blushed slightly and smiled back. He couldn't help but think how pretty she looked just then, with her hair flowing in the wind, her eyes sparkling, he sparkling water in the background and the orange glow the sun gave off with a cute smile and sweet laugh to go with it.

Ayaka reached for his hand and pulled him into the water and he lost his balance and fell right in. "Ah, I'm so sorry-" She was cut off by Shuuichi splashing her with the water and pulled her down as well. They both laughed uncontrollably and continued splashing each other. When it got darker and the water grew colder, they sat on the sand and just talked for a bit. Shuuichi noticed Ayaka was shivering slightly and pulled off his jacket to put around her shoulder. She pulled it tightly around her. "Thankyou, you're too kind." She whispered, a small smile on her face. "It's starting to get late and pretty cold out here, you want to head back?" Shuuichi asked hesitantly. Ayaka could see he didn't want it to end and chuckled. "I want to show you something first. Is that okay?" She asked. Shuuichi smiled and shook his head. "Lets go then."

"I don't know if you've been out her before, but it's really pretty. It may be a long walk, but it's definitely worth it." Ayaka was excited and Shuuichi liked to see this expression on her face. He couldn't wait to see what made her smile so and made her really excited. He was getting excited himself. As they got closer, Ayaka quickened her pace and so did Shuuichi. She grabbed his hand and they ran there together, both laughing. As they turned the corner, they could see the beautiful scenery before them as they stopped in their tracks and watched in amazement.

It was an amazing park, one unlike many others, not too cliche and not too original looking either. Such a big space and it welcomed all kinds of people. It had a wide variety for everyone, young and old alike. A large greenery area for the kids to play with there dogs, a bike road that went so far for children and adults to ride their bikes, roller blade, skateboard, exercise or just walk and chat. It had a little play area for the younger kids from sand boxes to monkey bars and little food stands with picnic tables to eat at and right in the center of it, the most beautiful of all, a huge water fountain made of marble and crystal clear water came spraying out from each side and the fire flies flew around the water while the autumn leaves flew in the sky and the light of the flies reflected in the water and combined with the glow of the sunlight. A light breeze passed by as the two watched in amazement, enjoying each others company. "It really is worth it. I've never seen anything like it." Shuuichi said slowly, the amazement clear in his voice. "Aren't you glad you came?" Ayaka asked happily, already knowing the answer. "Yes, of course. Who do you usually come here with?" Shuuichi asked out of curiosity. "To be honest, I haven't told anyone about this place or brought anyone here other than you." She said, her voice shaky. "Shuuichi looked at her and tightened his grip on her hand. Right, he was still holding her hand. He quickly looked away and blushed. It was at this point he was truly happy and didn't want this day to end.

--------------------

Shuuichi walked home after dropping Ayaka off at her house and felt really tired from the day out he had. When he walked in, Hiro was there to greet him. "My, you were out late tonight. I know you weren't on a mission." He said with an eerie tone to his voice. "How was your day with Ayaka?" Fujisaki joined in as he walked into the room to get a glass of water. Shuuichi looked at the two as if they were drunk but then again he did have fun, but nothing happened between the two of them. "We didn't do anything, I swear." He said defensively. "We didn't accuse you of doing anything." Fujisaki said rather confused. "You have a guilty conscious, don't you Shuuichi?" So, what really happened?" Hiro continued, wanting to know what happened. Shuuichi shifted from one foot to the other and tried to think of what to say. "Hiro, I"m not like you." He thought outloud. _'Oops.'_ "What's that supposed to mean?!" Hiro asked angrily. "Nothing, I just got the idea you liked her is all." Shuuichi laughed nervously. Fujisaki raised an eyebrow at that last comment made by Shuuichi. "Is that so, Hiro?" "Huh? What are you guys saying? Do you think I would, Why would I. . ." Hiro sighed and gave up. The looks they were both shooting at him showed no chance of victory. Shuuichi had a look of revenge and victory and Fujisaki, he couldn't tell if it was a look of agitation or. . . Jealousy? maybe. If that were possible. Fujisaki never showed those type of emotions. So he decided to let it drop.

Shuuichi quietly tried to sneak off to his room before they noticed but Fujisaki pulled him back and made him sit down at the table. "AH, I give up already!" He flung his hands in the air and put his head down hard on the table so that he was looking at the floor. Both Hiro and Fujisaki couldn't believe he didn't crack his head open, but that's Shuuichi for you. "To be honest, I had a lot of fun today. I never really had a proper day it with a normal person, or a woman to be specific. But today was different from all the rest. I did things I don't normally do or never expected to do. I found it easy to talk with her when I thought I'd be speechless and end up being cold to her, making her sad and depressed. But instead, she laughed and smiled a lot and enjoyed my company. She showed me places I've never been to before and. . ." Shuuichi trailed off as he remembered the day out. "And?" Hiro was getting impatient. Shuuichi lifted his head up so his chin was resting on the table and gave a peace sign. "I scored." Hiro grew wide eyed while Fujisaki's jaw hung open.

"You!? How did that happen?" Fujisaki yelled in disbelief. "Ha! This means Shuuichi has got himself a girl and has grown up! Congrats!" Hiro joined in. Shuuichi looked at them like they were insane while they both said things he couldn't understand since they mixed together into a jumbled up sentence and thought it was better not to know. "It just happened. When I dropped her off at her house she kissed me." Shuuichi sighed, not seeing why it was such a big deal or why they were so surprised. After that being said, he took the opportunity to sneak off to his room and got away successfully.

Making it safely to his room, Shuuichi pulled off his jacket and flung it on the floor and threw himself onto his futon. He stared at he ceiling and thought quietly to himself, finally getting the peace and quiet after a long day. He may not have shown it to Hiro or Fujisaki afraid to know their reactions, especially since it was this bad just from what he did say, but he really did have the time of his life out there today. He did enjoy that kiss Ayaka gave him and considered himself very lucky. He was extremely happy that day and loved the life of a normal person. He looked forward to the next time he's get to spend a chance with her and he knew she would be willing to because of the way they acted around each other. And it was then that he realized that although he may not have said much and she hadn't said a lot either, they still enjoyed just being in the company of the other and they still had so much fun. He realized that his actions spoke louder than his words and that's what she like. He was fine with that too since he wasn't all to sure of what to say at certain points and knew that in due time, they would speak more to each other, but for now, it was fine the way it was.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Yuki sat back at his house, typing away at his laptop and anxiously waiting Shuuichi's return. Shuuichi had told him to wait for him for dinner and that he would be back but it was already a quarter to eleven and no sign of Shuuichi whatsoever, not even so much as a phone call. He closed his laptop and went to sit on the couch and turned on the T.V. But he was watching the door, waiting for it to open, as if it would make Shuuichi come home faster. _'Home? I guess he would consider my place like a second home to him._' Yuki thought happily. He wanted to try so hard not to think anything bad happened to Shuuichi, if he went on another mission of some sort. OF course he was right about that, but unknowing to him, Shuuichi slept comfortably and peacefully in his own room in his own house and dreamt happy dreams for the first time in a long time while at home with his friends. He had forgotten all about their earlier actions, actions which he was responsible for and although he was happy with Yuki that moment, Ayaka seemed to be clouding his mind and blocking Yuki out. She was all he was focusing on now while Yuki could think of nothing but him and how he couldn't wait for Shuuichi to come back home.

Of course, Shuuichi never did return _'home'_ and Yuki got too tired to wait and fell asleep to nothing but the clock's ticking and the low volume of the television. He slept there, alone, waiting for someone who wouldn't come back, only to find that out the next morning. The first time in a while, he slept without Shuuichi near him and in his sleep, he felt lonely but it the feeling faded as he dreamt of Shuuichi. However, Shuuichi dreamt of Ayaka and although she wanted to dream about Shuuichi, she could only dream about Yuki, her fiance.

A/N: Finally I found time to type this chapter up and it is 1:24 am here so I'm sorry for ay typos, it's not like me because I usually use spell check but I am too tired to do so, and I'm extremely sorry it took SO long to post this. I was sooooo busy. TT Forgive me and tell me how you liked this chapter, I will have the next chapter typed and posted tomorrow because I have time, so look forward to it and I will replace this chapter tomorrow when I wake up with an edited version, so there won't be any typos or grammar mistakes. So, all of my fans, I am back so continue to support me and REVIEW! (of course the pairing of this chapter is sort of odd and I hate myself for it. I personally hate Ayaka but I had to use her for the sole purpose of this chapter and to get my plan into action. You'll see what I mean in chapter 5: Tohma Takes Action. And I do reassure you that this is a Yuki/Shu fic and it will end a Yuki/Shu fic, I promise! I would never, in a million years, write a fanfic pairing those two together, I would rather die first. And in this chapter, I let their personalities wander to the way they are in the anime for comic relief, if you will. But, in the next chapter, they'll be warped again and serious. deadly assassins. So look forward to it, and all reviews are welcomed, especially helpful ones :) Well, it's 1:32 now, TT So sleepy, hope to hear from ya tomorrow, choa!


	5. Chapie 4 Tohma Takes Action

Gravitation

Title: Silent Yet Deadly

Chapter 4: Tohma Takes Action

Summary: Yuki's a simple romance novelist and Shuuichi is a cold-hearted, blood thirsty assassin part of a gang by the name Bad Luck. Shuuichi's had a rough past and trusts no one except for his gang members and would never find himself in a relationship especially not with a guy because he's homophobic. Yuki accidentally discovers him and falls in love but with Shuuichi the way he is what is Yuki to do? The story is better, I just suck at writing summaries so please read! Thank you.  
Warning: In this story Hiro has long brown hair (refer to the OVA), Shuuichi has long, red, messy hair (refer to the manga) and Fujisaki has black hair pinned back into a small ponytail (similar to Miroku's from Inuyasha). Strange I know. But it's a cute image I came up for them. Personally, I think they look cool together like that XD. Also, Yuki and Shuuichi do not act like themselves, I think its called Out Of Character o.O? But if anything, their personalities are switched. laughs nervously Well I hope you enjoy it anyway

Disclaimer: I only own the plot because Maki Murakami-sama owns Gravitation TT

Normal POV

It has been days since the last time Shuuichi had seen Yuki and it's thanks to Hiro and Fujisaki for introducing him to Ayaka. Their meeting has gotten Yuki off his mind and out of their way and Shuuichi was on the road to becoming his old self again, at least when it came to dangerous missons he wouldn't let his guard down and would fight the way he usually does. But when he's with Ayaka, he's kind and friendly but still has his guard up just in case so that he can defend Ayaka and protect her from harm.

Ever since they met, not only has Shuuichi not seen Yuki but he hasn't even mentioned his name. He's been too caught up to even think of him and that name probably left his vocabulary, hopefully. Yuki has been calling everyday to check up on him or to see where he is or what he's doing. Unfotunately for him, Shuuichi never once returned the calls since Hiro nor Fujisaki told him that Yuki had called. They didn't want to remind him and have things go back for the worse yet again. Besides, they were satisfied this way and thought it was for the better, Yuki out of Shuuuichi's life and not disrupting them all the time. Eventually, Yuki would call less before he stops calling altogether and then slowly but gradually forget all about him and Shuuichi will forget him in due time if not already. It's what they wanted, and when Hiro or Fujisaki wanted something, they got it, especially if they think it's in his best interest. However, when Shuuichi wanted something, he always got it in the end as well.

--------------------

Shuuichi sat on the edge of the couch in Ayaka's big family room. Her house was simply exquisite to say the very least. You can tell right away that she was rich but not just by her house alone. Her personality says it all. Becasue of the way she was brought up and the home she was brought up in with the family she grew up to know and love, she has learned manners beyond, some you've never even heard of. She's always polite and can easily dodge a question she doesn't want to answer and can easily let someone down without making it noticable to that person. Ayaka never loses her temper and always seems to be smiling. She's always very cheerful and the way she dresses. So fancy all the time, an expensive wardrobe that if you sold every article of clothing she owned, you can go to college with that money and still have some left over. Of course, before he came to her house, he figured she was rich but now it seems to amazing. How could one family have so much money? And to think, she's inheriting it all eventually. Shuuichi was absolutely amazed by everything about her and couldn't think of her as anything less than _perfect_.

Ayaka walked into the room with a few drinks and something to snack on with a bright smile across her beautiful features. She sat down beside Shuuichi and he just continued to stare at her. He was in a complete daze and didn't realize he was practically drooling over her. Before he realized it, he had locked himself in a passionate kiss with her, the only other kiss they shared since their first meeting yet, it was different. Then he found himself pushing her to lay on her back on the couch but stopped suddenly when a thought came to mind.

_Yuki._

"Shu-chan, what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Ayaka questioned, sounding quite disappointed. "Uh. . . Huh? Oh, n-nothing. I just remembered something I have to do, I"ll call you later, okay?" He laughed it off nervously and ran off without anothr word.

--------------------

Stopping to catch his breath, Shuuichi sat down on a nearby bench in the park Ayaka had brought him to that one time. He gazed at the fountain and let his mind wander. Just what has he been doing this whole time? He hasn't seen or heard from Yuki for what seems like forever. Why didn't Yuki call? Didn't he care why Shuuichi didn't come back after he promised to come back '_home_' for dinner and to wait for him? Didn't anything they've been through together this whole time mean anything to Yuki? Or was he just using him this whole time? But that couldn't be. Not with the way Yuki acted when he was around but then again, Shuuichi didn't know how Yuki acted around other people except Tohma. When Tohma was there, his mood suddenly turned sour.

Shuuichi wasn't all that different though as he suddenly realised he hadn't tried to contact Yuki either or even thought about him for that matter. It made him seem like he didn't care what they've been through this whole time even though he's the one who made the first move on Yuki. Yki probably feels like the one being used, toyed around with and now he probably thinks Shuuichi doesn't care for him and that he never had a chance with him to begine with. This whole time, he's been giving Hiro and Fujisaki exactly what they wanted instead of chasing after what he wanted- a normal life with Yuki.

So caught up in his thoughts, Shuuichi didn't realize the blond who sat down beside him, _Tohma._ "So, how is she? Any fun? Must be better than being around a cold-hearted person like Eiri." Tohma's icy voice startled Shuuichi from his thoughts. "Ayaka-chan I mean." Tohma gave an all-knowing smile as he turned to face Shuuichi. "Chi." Was all he could respond. "You know, Eiri is kind of pissed you haven't returned any of his calls." He said thoughtfully. "Calls? What calls? Yuki called me?" Shuuichi asked, completely confused. "Ahaha, right. I forgot. Hiro and Fujisaki has been erasing his messages from the voice mail and telling him you weren't home when they did answer it. If I recall correctly, they don't want you seeing him." Tohma laughed. "They what!? Oh my fucking god! I"m going to kill them!" Shuuichi blurted out angrily to no one in particular. "I don't think so, that my freind is against the rules. Besides, you can only blame you yourself for forgetting Yuki. We can't make you forget him, you chose to forget him on your own after putting up such a fuss about how much you want to be with him, guess it wasn't that strong between you two after all. He was just an excuse, a way for you to escape, you were using him, he was there for your sake." Tohma said it so icily that the words cut deep yet he wore a smile of innocence, a decieving smile.

Shuuichi's eyes grew wide and shone brightly in the day light. His heart raced, he knew what Tohma was saying wasn't true, or is it? Maybe in the beginning it was like that, but it had changed. And now, h was throwing it all away. He was giving Yuki up and for what? It was just that, Ayaka is so much like him in the sense that they both cared for him right away, love at first sight and they like him for who he is, not what he is. Now he was in a state of confusion, his heart tor between two choices. Of course, in the end he would end up with whom he was meant to be with, with who cared for him more and with who he cared for more. At this point, he wasn't sure who, but he knew one thing for sure, he wanted to make things right with Yuki again.

"Hmph, Ayaka-chan played a great role in this whole series, didn't she?" Tohma thought out loud. Shuuichi turned to face him, once again startled from his thoughts. "Uh- uhm, what did you just say?" Shuuichi hesitated. Tohma gave him a look of confusion. "You were the one behind ths all, weren't you!?" Shuuichi pointed an accusing finger angrily at Tohma. "Are you just reaizing that now? Of course I set this whole thing up. I told you I would do everything in my power to break you two apart." Tohma smiled, showing no fear of being caught red handed. "How much of this mess is your doing?" Shuuichi asked coldly. "Well, Hiro and Fujisaki put me up to it, of course, I would have taken matters into my own hands eventually. I thought it would be fun though if I brought someone into the picture to make it complicated for the two of you to be together because it would make you seem untrustworthy and betray Eiri, proving me, right. Of course, I left it up to Hiro and Fujisaki to pick the time and place to introduce you two. And of course if I was there it would have made it look suspicious, but I don't care if you found me out, I have plenty more where that came from." Tohma gave a simple smile as if it were nothing. Shuuichi got up and ran without saying a word, completely pissed off.

--------------------

Shuuichi has been wandering around aimlessly, no destination in particular. He just wanted to be alone, in a quiet peaceful place with no one to bother him. Of course, when he left Tohma, his destination had been Yuki's house but the blond wasn't home, just his luck. However, he absent mindedly been wandering in the direction of Ayaka's house. He stopped shortly and hid on the side of the house as he spotted Yuki walking out of Ayaka's house. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and squinted his eyes as if it would help him hear their conversation better.

"I"m really sorry I couldn't be of any help. If there's anything else, please, don't hesitate to ask." Ayaka said with a worried look on her face, the first unhappy expression Shuuichi ever seen plastered across her feminine features. "Don't worry about it. Thank you for your time." Yuki politely excused himself. "Any time you need to talk to me, it's okay, you know that." Ayaka whispered. After Yuki walked completely out of sight, Shuuichi came into view. "Ayaka-chan." He said slowly and nervously. "Shu-chan!" Ayaka was happy on the other hand.

They sat on the swing on the balcony in front. "I want to ask you something important?" Shuuichi said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Hm? What is it?" She asked. "Did you take part in Tohma's plan purposely? Just to break me and Yuki up?" His heart raced, afraid of the truth. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What did Seguchi-sama do to you? And what do you mean 'Break you and Eiri-san up'?" Ayaka's expression completely changed to that of a serious one. "Well, it's kind of complicated I guess but to make a long story short, Hiro and Fujisaki didn't like the idea that Yuki and I were freinds because it changed my personality and then when they found out he was interested in me and I felt the same about him but didn't show it, they set up a whole thing behind my back and used you to do it!" Shuuichi's head was killing him at this point. "They're really against us seeing each other for some reason. . ." Shuuichi trailed off when he realised Ayaka fell silent.

She had a look of concentration on her face. "How could Eiri do that to me, we are engaged after all." Ayaka thought hard about the reason while Shuuichi stared at her in shock. "What!!??" Shuuichi screamed, nearly disrupting the peacefulness of the silent neighborhood. "Are you serious!? You've got to be kidding me! How could he come on to me when he's engaged to you!? And then you did the same to him! You're having affairs behind each others back with me!? How'd I get myself into such a mess? And here I thought you two cared for me. But still, that's just wrong! Don't you care for each other? Were you guys using me!? The first time I trust someone, two people, they both betray me!" Shuuichi paused his frantic ranting to catch his breath. "I'd hate to admit this, but they were right, all three of them, Hiro, Fujisaki, Tohma. I should have. . . I should have listened to them. . ." Shuuichi trailed off, about ready to cry. "Shuuichi, I had no part in whatever Tohma was planning. Honestly." Ayaka almost immediately responded. "It's not that, it's just. . . How could you both do that to me? To eachother?" He paused. "Forget it, I don't even want to know." "Shuuichi-" Ayaka was cut off. "No! I don't want to hear it! Just. . . Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you or Yuki. I just want to be left alone!" Tears pouring from his eyes at this point, Shuuichi ran off once again, trying to run away from it all. e began to think things through now and realised now why Hiro and Fujisaki has been so protective of him why they were right in the end. What honeslty had him thinking he could trust anyone? that he could lead a simple life, one that he deserved with the one he loved? What made him think he could redeem himself and confide in Yuki or Ayaka? He thought he had something only to lose it in the end or better yet, lose something he never had to begin with.

--------------------

Shuuichi sat in his room, crying his eyes out. He hadn't eaten all day according to Ayaka and refused to come out for dinner when Hiro offered him something to eat. Actually, he hadn't said one word to either of them when he walked in the door and just stomped off to his room without so much as a 'Hello there freind.' Of course, he didn't consider them his freinds at this point even if they were looking out for him becuase they did make things worse, getting an engaged woman involved with him and breaking him up with Yuki. They knew he was mad at him and they knew nothing they do or say can get him to forgive them so easily or quickly. And maybe, just a little bit, they regretted it but only because he was depressed and in no shape to do any type of mission, it was worse than when he was with Yuki, not himself because he was depressed. There was no sign of him coming out or talking to them any time soon. Hs head was spinning and his heart ached worse then being shot in the chest or stabbed in the stomach, which he had experienced in his time as an assassin but always thought mental wounds were a lot worse than physical and now he knows that for sure, being that he just experienced loads fo it and felt no way he's ever felt before or can't remember a time he felt that way.

He heard a knock on the door and it felt like someone was hammering his head. He had cried to much that he felt like knocking himself unconcious because of how much he's been crying, it affected him everywhere. Then Hiro came knocking on his bedroom door and called out his name. "Shut the hell up already, Hiro. Leave me allone!" Shuuichi yelled, pissed off, as loud as his head would allow before throbbing in pain. "Shuuichi, Ayaka-chan is here. She wants to have a word with you. Open the door. It'll only take a few minutes." Hiro said quietely this time through the door. Without a response, Shuuichi opened the door, motoned for her to come in and crawled weakly back into his bed.

"Shuuichi, I know I can't do or say anything to make you forgive me, and I know you may never forgive me for what I've done to you. But, when I first met you, I honestly did have strong feelings for you. It might sound strange because I'm engaged to Eiri but I never really believed he was in love with me." She started. Shuuichi didn't show any reaction of any sort and if he did, she couldn't see since he burried himself under the bundle of blankets. Taking a deep breath, She went on, "There was once a time when I was infatuated with him but he never gave me a second glance. He only saw me as a freind or maybe a sister and I knew that but even so, I jumped at the chance to be engaged with him. It made me happy but I knew he wasn't happy and if it came down to it, I wouldn't put him through that because I want him to be happy. It was pretty obvious that I wasn't the one who could make him happy or smile a smile no one else has seen. After all, it is an arranged marraige set up by our parents. We don't have to go through with it though. And because he never really felt that way about me, it makes it okay that he fell for you, and eventually I realised he could never return my feelings, making me lose interest in him and looking for a new love in you. Of course, it's not right at all, and it doesn't make it okay, but I just don't want you to misunderstand anything and think of us as bad people." She stopped, waiting for a response.

Shuuichi sighed a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. I guess I took it too far, I don't hate you guys, I'm just mad and confused. I've never been in any type of relationship other than freinds and allies with Hiro and Fujisaki so it hurts that when I think I had a chance at true happiness and then it all falls apart making me believe I never had that chance because I'm not allowed to, that it was never meant to be. I just got really depressed, disappointed, dreams shot down." "I'll tell you the same thing I told Eiri, I'll always be here for you if you need me." Ayaka murmured softly, while brushing the long red locks from Shuuichi's tear streaked face, causing them to stick to him like glue. "Just take a nap for awhile and rest. We can talk more later." She whispered to him before leaving him to be alone and think things through. When she closed the door gently behind her, Shuuichi softly murmured to himself, "But you'll never be enough though." Before silently falling asleep.

A/N: AHHH! Finally done! This chapter is kind of long all though I wanted it to be longer by adding like a few more scenes but then I thought, the hell with it, ppl will get tired to read so much drama in one chapter so I'll just split it in two parts although I'm not gonna call the next chapter: Tohma Takes Action pt 2 even though it shows what he really does when he takes matters into his own hands so it might be someting like "Tohma Takes Action: Silence Before the Storm" XD Meh, we'll see. Suggestions are welcomed and please review!! (even though this is a filler chapter before the good stuff XD) I look forward to every kind of review you have to offer so don't forget! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update again as soon as possible . And once again, don't mind typos, I'll fix that later and repost XD


	6. Silence Before The Storm

Gravitation

Title: Silent Yet Deadly

Chapter 5: Tohma Takes Action: Silence Before the Storm

Summary: Yuki's a simple romance novelist and Shuuichi is a cold-hearted, blood thirsty assassin part of a gang by the name Bad Luck. Shuuichi's had a rough past and trusts no one except for his gang members and would never find himself in a relationship especially not with a guy because he's homophobic. Yuki accidentally discovers him and falls in love but with Shuuichi the way he is what is Yuki to do? The story is better, I just suck at writing summaries so please read! Thank you.  
Warning: In this story Hiro has long brown hair (refer to the OVA), Shuuichi has long, red, messy hair (refer to the manga) and Fujisaki has black hair pinned back into a small ponytail (similar to Miroku's from Inuyasha). Strange I know. But it's a cute image I came up for them. Personally, I think they look cool together like that XD. Also, Yuki and Shuuichi do not act like themselves, I think its called Out Of Character o.O? But if anything, their personalities are switched. laughs nervously Well I hope you enjoy it anyway

Disclaimer: I only own the plot because Maki Murakami-sama owns Gravitation TT

Normal POV

Shuuichi sat on the rocks looking out into the ocean of the beach early the next morning. He watched the sunset as the rays of light played with the color of the salty water below. Shuuichi listened to the noise of the soft tide as it gently hit the rocks. The smell of the sea always seemed to relax him. He loved that smell. He'd often come here when he was troubled or wanted to be alone. Although he fell asleep pretty fast the night before, he had a rough night and decided to come out now before Hiro or Fujisaki tried to stop him, had he woken up any later. Right now, he had enough problems to deal with and didn't feel like bringing up the topic as to why they lied to him, why they don't want him with Yuki and set him up with his fiance on purpose. He didn't want to deal with their lies and excuses and didn't want to fall into another one of their traps again. He wasn't sure if he could trust them anymore, expecially not if they're with Tohma and after he admitted there was more to his plan then just Ayaka.

Ayaka was engaged to Yuki but still dated him. Yuki was engaged to Ayaka and even though he didn't like her, it's still wrong to hit on someone else while you're involved in an arranged marraige. He knew they didn't care for each other but, how can he be sure that they cared for him? What if it is as Tohma says, that he took a liking to Yuki to escape it all? It seemed easy to get a normal life, too easy for comfort. And at the same time, he didn't know who he loved more or who loved him more. Even if he did, would thier parents break off the arranged marraige so one of them can be with an assassin? That's crazy.

One thing he knew for sure is that he had to let Yuki know that he didn't know about his calls and that he was too busy to talk with him. Of course, if Yuki asked with what, what could he say? "I was dating ur fiance?" How would Yuki react? Imagine the hurt after Shuuichi supposedly cared for him and trusted him. Well, he would cross that road when it happened and so he got up and walked to Yuki's house.

----------

Shuuichi arrived at Yuki's house soaking wet when the calm of the sea suddenly turned rough and it started pouring out. It was seven thirty a.m. when he knocked on the door and a woman answered. She opened the door and revealed herself. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, wore lipstick and was dressed in red. Shuuichi cocked his head to the side in confusion. _Did he move on that quickly?_ He thought. He really wasn't the one to talk, he went out with Ayaka behind Yuki's back. She raised a questioning eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"Uhm. . . Is Yuki home?" Shuuichi asked as he looked passed her into the house and saw Yuki sitting on the couch talking to. . . Tohma? Not waiting for a response, he ran in. "What are you doing here!?" He pointed angrily at Tohma.

"Oh, so you finally decided to drop by after. . . How long has it been since you've been ignoring Eiri-san?" Tohma smiled.

"It's not like that! Yuki, can I talk to you, please? Alone?" Shuuichi shifted his gaze to Tohma.

"He's right you know. You told me you would be back and you never even called to tell me you weren't coming. When I tried calling you because I was worried, you ignored my calls." Yuki stated, hurt clear in his voice.

"I-I was busy. . ." Shuuichi trailed off.

"With what Shindou-san?" Tohma questioned as if he didn't know. Shuuichi glared at him and Tohma frowned.

"Seguchi told me everything. If I recall correctly, you were dating my fiance?" Yuki raised a questioning eyebrow at Shuuichi.

Shuuichi froze under his look. It was one that was never directed at him before by Yuki. Had it been anyone else Shuuichi could care less.

He didn't know what to say. "But. . . I . . . Tohma. . . ." Shuuichi studdered for the right words to say. "I didn't know she was your faince. And. . . How could you hit on me when you are engaged!? Have you no shame? Were you using me!? You never even told me you were engaged. Besides, Tohma set us up!" Shuuichi blurted out finally. "Me?" Tohma asked innocently. Yuki seemed hurt when Shuuichi assumed he was being used.

"You honestly believe I would use you?" Yuki asked. "Well, if you cheated on Ayaka, what would stop you from using me!?" Shuuichi screamed and immediately regretted it. "So, that's how you feel. I was wondering if I meant anything to you, but you were probably the one using me in the end. You cheated on me with my fiance and technically, I wouldn't be cheating on her and she wouldn't be cheating on me because we have no feelings what so ever for each other. It was just something set up by our parents, nothing more. And here I thought _you_ would never do that to anyone considering your past. Or, did you make that up too?" Yuki's eyes were cold as he said this and Shuuichi started shaking. He felt helpless. Tohma did a number ths time around, getting to Yuki before he could. Tohma smiled triumphly.

"What do you expect from a cold-hearted murderer who's never been loved? They can't love anyone and they just use you and back stab you in the end." Tohma paused. "Well, now that that's settled, I trust you won't be involved with each other anymore, ne?" Yuki shook his head and Shuuichi didn't know how to react but he didn't want to give up on Yuki. "Shindou-san? You know, if you continue to go after Eiri-san, I'm going to have to take things further which will only complicate things more for you." Tohma smiled. "So, I advise you to stay away from him."

"It's in your best interest." The woman added. Shuuichi had forgotten she was there. But, he ignored Tohma's comment as well as hers. "Yuki, please, just talk to me." Shuuichi begged. He was on the verge of tears. "Give me a chance. How do you know you're not misunderstanding me? You trust Tohma over me?" "Yes, when Tohma is my Brother-in-Law and Mika is my sister. I have to believe them. Besides, I wouldn't want your friends coming after me and killing me off. It's dangerous being with an assassin who I don't even know." He said without looking at him. "But, I told you everything there is to know about me!" Shuuichi screamed. "How do I know it's the truth?" Yuki paused. "I have nothing more to say to you. So tell your friends not too worry and to leave me alone." "But, I'm not talking to them and I came here to talk to you but you won't give me that chance!" Shuuichi shouted back.

"Well, it looks like you're on your own now. You used Yuki, dumped Ayaka and ignored your friends. I wish you luck. Now, if you'd excuse us. . ." Tohma got up and opened the door. At this point, tears were falling down Shuuichi's face. He looked at Yuki, hoping he would stop and talk to him, but he just looked away. It was then that he could've sworn he saw regret in Yuki's eyes. . . Or, was he reading it wrong? It didn't matter, he was being rejected at this point. "Fine. But, if I walk out this door and you don't stop me now, it's all over. Everything that involves you and me. And I can't say it'll be too good for the people you know either. . . Or if I'll be okay. I never thought I'd be hurt by rejection again since I've been through. . . It my whole life. . . But I trusted you." Shuuichi paused. "But, if this is how you want it to end then so be it. . . Farewell." Shuuichi managed between sobs and ran off. Yuki didn't want to let him go but if he didn't, there's no telling what Tohma would do with his connections. Shuuichi and Ayaka both were better off without him.

----------

After about fourty-five minutes of running in an attempt to be far from Yuki, Tohma, Hiro, Fujisaki, and Ayaka, Shuuichi stopped to catch his breath and didn't recognize where he was. He really didn't care either. He was in some sort of abandoned place with beat up apartment buildings and dirty alley ways. He wandered through it aimlessly and took a seat against the wall on what seemed like the cleanest part of the floor. He clenched his eyes shut tightly. If this is how Yuki wanted it, then so be it. As long as he was happy, no matter how much it pained him. Yet, at the same time, he didn't want to. Up until he met Yuki, he only knew how to live for himself but now it was different and he learned to care for someone. Two people at that matter.

That's right. up until now, he was living to survive within the brutal training and blood stained life of an assassin. His entire life, his purpose was to kill off his enemies and seek revenge. Only then, he could die happily or attempt a normal life. But now he saw it was pointless. It's not meant to be and now he would have to live knowing he had betrayed the only man who had ever expressed any love for him and the only woman who had any genuine feelings for him. He had to live with the knwoledge that he was an assassin and didn't take the right measures he knows he should've. Living for revenge, hate and regret. Not for love and a normal life. No, he gave up on it now and lost sight of that dream. He wanted to have a new attachment. To live for Ayaka, who gave up on her first love and wanted a second chance at happiness. To live for Yuki who was the first to love him for who he was. Live for Fujisaki and Hiro for the sake of the gang. Live for the innocence of kids who would cry their innocent eyes if they suffered the same as he did because of the family they were born into. For the few people who did respect him. He wanted to live for people who knew of him and his legacy, his sacrifices. To live for himself. He never lived for others before and wanted to. He wanted to be dictated by others. But then again, he liked living without rules and being ordered by Hiro and Fujisaki. But now, he knew for sure he would just get hurt. No one can ever accept an assassin. They'd always fear him.

Now, Shuuichi was a single step away from what is known as depression. He was going to find out how the depressed reacted to such situations because he was going to do the same. He couldn't stay like this. It's surprising enough that he stayed sane this long after everything he's been through. At this point, he couldn't stay in that house with those two. With people who'd only further hurt him instead of comfort him in his time of need. Yet, he didn't want to be the one to hurt his friends. He needed to go back to the comfort of his arms. But he couldn't and wouldn't want to be with him like that anymore. He couldn't run to Ayaka either otherwise he'd just be using her to escape. Shuuichi was someone who needed to be loved by someone and needed a lover. He needed someone to protect him and needed someone or something he could protect. But he lost it. He lost the comfort of her warm arms and lost the man who would never leave him alone because he was in love with Shuuichi at first sight.

Closing his eyes, Shuuichi screamed as loud as his voice would let him after crying so hard. He strained himself too far and he started to taste blood but didn't stop. Then, silently he whispered Yuki's name. Yuki, who was the only one could make it better but would never be there for him again. He needed Yuki back. It was like a villian who craved immortality. Shuuichi could feel the hot tears fall continuously down his cold cheek.

'_. . . Shuuichi. . .'_

Shuuichi looked up, searching for the source of the voice, for the familiar form the voice belonged to. However, no one was there. He was just hearing things. Then he realized how late it has gotten. Where has the time gone? It was alredy six p.m. and it was so dark out. He sniffed. He couldn't see that shinny yellow hair glow under the moonlight and what he knew to be soft yellow eyes were now cold, heart-piercing ones. All he wanted was to be loved by him but it was asking too much. "The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen nor touched. . . But are felt in the heart." He whispered to himself. He didn't deserve it, he knew he didn't. But atleast he was able to feel it for a short period of time.

To love and be loved is to feel the the sun from both sides but he knew it was a one sided love and he was the one doing the loving and not rejecting it for once. Drifting away from his thoughts, Shuuichi fell asleep in the desserted alley way and continued to cry for his loss in his sleep.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I kind of forgot what I wanted Tohma to do and this chapter is really just a filler but so much stuff happens in the next chapter it'll be insane. Well, I should have that chapter posted by the end of this week or sooner since I've gotten everything together. Please read and review. Suggestions are welcome.

----------

Waking up to a loud scream, Shuuichi jumped up, alarmed. He tried to figure out where it was coming from. Creeping around the walls of the abandoned buildings, he stalked to the scene of the crime. He wanted to see what was going on. He had to. If he didn't, it would drive him crazy and he'd feel guilty because he's able to do something. He hasn't fought in awhile and if he stops, he''ll lose his will to live on. It's all he has going for him. He wouldn't have the confidence to live on because he'd be lost and alone and vulnerable. A shadow of his former self, the one he hated and tried to rid of. Because he was an assassin and someone unknowingly dared to play his game, he would take part in it and win.

Arriving to the scene, Shuuichi stood shocked from the scene before him. The people who had comitted the crime. . . Was this possible? The victim. . . How could this be? Shuuichi fell to the ground and let the tears he'd been holding back, fall absent mindly. They poured from his purple orbs and flowed over his pale cheeks. This is where Shuuichi learned yet another leasson in life. . .

_. . . The fear of death is more to be dreaded than death itself. . ._


End file.
